All it takes is one punch
by ToscoFarrax
Summary: After a strange incident in Y-City, Saitama is thrown in a strange land where everyone has superpowers, join him as he tries to settle down in this new land where lethal force on 'monsters' or anything for that matter is a big no-no.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't anything, so please don't force a banana down my throat.

Ayyy, hello fams.

This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic (at least a decent one so please be gentle), I'm mostly doing this because I'd rather be reading a good fanfic whether it be crossover or not than writing one, yeah I know, that sounds weird since I'm writing one as of now but my ultimate goal is to encourage people to write their own ideas, something like after finishing reading this, they'll think "Wtf? I can do better than this!" and then having them type away so I can go back to reading my afternoons away.

That and that I have way too much time in my hands. Oh, by the way English isn't my native tongue, so I may screw up some pronunciations or have some grammar issues here and there, so if you'd like to help out just let me know.

"y'all'd've whomstdsoever wants Bepsi" – Human speech

 _"_ _It's free real state"_ – Human whispering

 _'_ _Get fucking bamboozled' – Human thoughts_

 **"** **KONO DIO DA" –** Inorganic/non-human speech/Shouting

 **'** **Do you think crabs think that fish can fly?'** – Inorganic/non-human thoughts

 ***Ka-chow*** \- Sound effects

* * *

 **Epilogue: Grocery genocide.**

 **Saturday, April 23** **rd** **20XX, 9:42 A.M, Earth, Y-City**

Y-City, home to two of the largest buildings known to man, and widely known for having the most resilient buildings around, 77% of the manmade structures inside of the city were claimed to be able to withstand an earthquake varying from 9.0 to 9.5 in the Richter scale.

However the buildings stood no chance when a certain bald man wearing a white cape and a yellow hero suit crashed in several of them, cutting through the concrete like a hot, glowing, one thousand degree knife would cut through the author's hopes and dreams.

This man's name was Saitama, he was known as Master, Mr. Saitama, Saitama bro, Baldy etc… but we all know him as the…

 **CAPED BALDY**

The reason he was sailing through the air, and buildings, was because he was caught in an unbelievable strong tornado formed from psychic power, the caster floating in the middle of it wearing ancient red robes and a skull shaped mask, with a metallic thorny crown on top of his hooded head.

 **"** **Everyone that has once scorned me, the Great Väinämöinen, shall pay the price with their pathetic lives"** The robed man bellowed, his voice horrendously deep, making any bystanders, if there were any, think that this was the result of gargling glass and washing it down with industrial glue.

 **"** **And I shall start with your life, bald man…"** Väinämöinen hissed to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, the pro hero (somewhat) was still getting smashed in anything that was in his trajectory, however as always, this did little more than get his hero suit dusty, normally Saitama would just vaporize this guy in a single punch, not just because it's kind of his job as of now, but because he said the "B-word", also because he wasn't fond of being thrown around like a ragdoll, tailoring this suit isn't cheap, if you must know.

But right now he was in a train of thought just staring at the void in front of him a shadow covering most of his facial features.

 _'_ _How did this happen? It was all going so well… but now…'_ Saitama thought as he clenched his right fist, spotting a torn plastic bag out the corner of his eye, he started to recall all of the events that led him to this mundane situation.

 **Flashback**

 **30 minutes prior.**

Saitama was currently holding a pack of pork chop in front of his face, his mouth slightly agape and his eye brows higher than usual, this brand was an expensive one, but right now there was a discount on the whole store, and since this packet hasn't been sold until now, it got somewhat close to its expiration date, and so it had a special discount on its own, adding up to a whopping 80% overall discount, that and this packs were supposed to have 5 pork chops, but he could make out an extra one.

To the regular salary man or student this was having good luck, but for Saitama, that was a SEVERE understatement, as of now he felt as if he had found some sort of long lost artifact or treasure, realizing this, he quickly pulled the pork chop pack close to him, looking from left to right with a nervous face and sweating bullets, he knew how freaky people would get when they got wind of these kinds of offers, he was one of those people after all, he still remembered that one discount day at the supermarket of S-City, he saw an eighty year old granny lift an entire stall over her head just to get a salmon with 40% discount.

He slowly placed his new found treasure the grocery cart, as if he felt like someone would burst out of the ice from the fish stall and snatch it, after he put it down, he made his way to make line in for the cash registers, wearing a goofy smile on his face.

He was in a really good mood.

Today, he came to Y-City because there was a random Demon class monster causing panic by ruining people's hair and sticking them to the side of buildings with some kind bubble gum.

Since there weren't any heroes around that area that were above C-Class, he decided to drag his ass all the way over there, not that he had anything to do either, he was just waiting for Genos to come back from that Hero Association meeting or whatever it was.

Once he got there it was the same ole jazz, the monster began rambling about how he became like this after eating the bubble gum stuck underneath the desks at school, and after so many years, he became like this, the gross part not being the fact that he licked and chewed bubble gum that was already used.

It was the fact that he used to be a teacher in a girls only school.

Not that Saitama cared, he didn't kink shamed people, and as long as he didn't hurt anyone he didn't give a damn about how this guy passed his time.

Once he got where the monster was the first thing he noticed was that it was surrounded by the police, not that their guns mattered because this monster was basically made out of bubble gum, so bullets had little to no effect on him.

The second thing he noticed was that it had a little boy as a hostage, a mortified mother being held back by the police men from rushing ahead trying to get her child to safety.

 _'_ _Uh… just in time I guess.'_ Saitama thought to himself as he started to make his way towards the monster and the child, before an officer with full body gear stopped him.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going, are you blind?! This area is dangerous!" The officer shouted at Saitama, which raised an eyebrow in confusion, wasn't it obvious that he is a hero that came to deal with the monster?

"Hey, what's going on here?" Asked a man in a similar outfit, but without the head gear, a man with a mustache and spiky short hair wearing a trench coat following close behind.

"Oh, chief it's just that this weirdo was about to cross the safety line, seems like he is blind or something." The officer answered his chief, before this one fixed his gaze on him, looking up and down, examining him thoroughly.

 _'_ _Hmmm? Is this guy a hero? But there aren't any heroes above C-Class around here as of now, and we sure as hell haven't asked for help to the Hero Association, so who the hell is he? Plus he doesn't even look special or anything, he'll be a liability.'_ The chief thought, finishing his analysis on the caped baldy.

"Look pal, I don't know if you are a hero or just some random weirdo but we got things covered around here so scram." He said while making a brushing motion with his hand and turned to the man behind him.

"Let's go, brother, we can't waste any more time." He said, earning a nod from the said man before giving the hero in front of him one last look.

 _"_ _Why does it feel like I know him? Wait a moment, THAT FACE! Could it be?"_ The man thought before widening his eyes and pointing a finger at Saitama.

"Y-you are… that guy that defeated the cop hunter monster right? Back at Z-City" He asked Saitama, which tilted his head to the right as if he was wondering what he was saying before raising both of his eyebrows in realization.

"Oh… you are that one nice police officer that offered me katsudon right?" Saitama said bringing down his fist on his open hand realizing where he had seen this man before. "Hey aren't you the Chief from Z-City? What are you doing here man?."

"Oh right, I'm Chief Kuma, and this right here is my little brother Isamu, this was supposed to be a family visit… but well, but you can see how this has turned out." He said gesturing to the monster while shouting at an officer with a megaphone ordering him to release the child.

"Brother do you know this man? Wait, does that mean that he…?" Isamu asked Chief Kuma, which nodded.

"Yes, this was the man I told you about, he possibly saved my life as well as the lives of my colleagues." Kuma informed his brother which nodded and then apologized to Saitama for belittling him.

"It's alright, just let me take care of that freak and I'll be on my way." Saitama said passing by a bowing Isamu before this one widened his eyes.

"W-Wait! He's got a hostage, you can't…" Isamu tried to stop him but felt the hand of his brother on his left shoulder.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything rash just trust him." He told him, which just earned him a frown from his brother and looked to Saitama walking towards the monster.

He wasn't trying to offend him anymore, and by the way that his brother had spoken about him, he was a top tier hero, both in strength and meaning, as in he wasn't vain like the rest of them, but this was still a delicate situation with the life of a child no older than 6 at stake, if this went sideways…

 **"** **HEY! Who are you! Stop right where you are or I'll rip this brat apart!."** The monster now turned his attention to Saitama and held the kid closer to him, putting one gooey hand on the kids face which earned a fearful whimper from the kid.

"Mmmphh… mmhpmmy…" The kid's whimpering was muffled as tears of fear rolled down his face. The mother, losing her cool by the second.

"Oh god please, he is just a kid let him go, please!" The mother cried with an equal amount of tears rolling down.

"How about you just put the kid down so we can all go on about our day?" Saitama asked while rubbing the inside of his left ear with his pinky finger.

 _"_ _Geez, that woman can sure scream…"_ He thought, maybe instead of being nice he should just get this over with… yeah let's do that.

 **"** **Bahahahah! And why woul-"** The monster was abruptly cut short as a strong gust of wind forced him to cover his face, when he removed his free hand, he noticed that both the kid and the bald man, instead of being here, where several meters away, in front of that noisy woman.

"Here, I think this is yours." He said handing over the kid to the mother, whom instantly snatched him and embraced him fully. "Just put ice on the bubble gum on his hair and it should come off" He added waving a finger to a few locks sticky with the substance.

"Oh god, thank you so much, thankyouthankyouthankyou." She said repetitively while snuggling her child, both crying in relief.

"Yeah, don't mention it." He said, and as soon as she rose her head up to thank him again, he wasn't there anymore, and was instead in front of the monster once again. How did he get there so fast?.

 **"** **W-why y-y-you little piece of… I'll rip you to… ARGGGH…"** The monster started rambling about how Saitama should know his place as the useless wretch he was, blah, blah, blah, evil monologue blah, blah, blah. Why did the bad guys always have to be so noisy?

Saitama yawned and moved a lazy gaze to the left and right saying the occasional 'Yeah' and 'Sure' just to make the monster think he was listening, until he caught glimpse of something.

There was a poster about a grand sale going on at the supermarket a couple of block away.

Now mind you, this wasn't a small sale, or a regular sale.

It was a GRAND SALE my dude, there is a difference.

And by the looks of it, it was ending in a couple of hours, so he had to get this over with as soon as possible.

 **"** **BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T NEED A HOSTAGE, I'll JUST WIPE YOU ALL OFF RIGHT NOW!"** The bulbous monster stated, as he arched back, racing both of his arms as they wriggled and grew in size, his intention was to liberate a massive amount of scorching mass that would effectively dissolve all organic matter in the whole area.

 **"** **This is what you get normi-"** He started shouting as he brought down his arms, but before they could reach the ground, a fist with an impossible amount of strength and speed behind it collided with his face, effectively blowing the monster up and having what would be considered his 'entrails' smeared across the street and the adjacent buildings.

Everyone got silent, all the while the officers where barking orders to get cover or get somewhere safe, the mother of the child preparing herself for the worst and tried to shield her child with her own body, but when it all unfolded like this, everyone got quiet, even the chirping birds had gone silent, the shockwave form the punch rattling their poor little brain and killing them midflight, unfortunately.

What just happened? Was the monster weak after all? No that wasn't possible, it was basically immune to the bullets the officers shot at him, as well as grandees and all kinds of firepower they had, but then wouldn't that make it immune to Kinect damage as well? Was he an Esper?

"Well, that's that, you can take it from here guys." Saitama said as he waved a hand and started walking his way downtown, to the supermarket.

This shook Chief Kuma out of his amazement, sure he had already seen what this man was capable of doing, but it still got to him anyway.

"W-wait don't go yet, I've got something to say!" He screamed as he started to chase after Saitama, this made him stop on his tracks and turn around.

"Uh? What is it? There's more monsters? Or… do you want me to pay for the damages…?" Saitama asked, his face turning grim and pale at the last question.

"Uh? Oh no! Nothing of the sort, it's just that the other time, back at Z-City, you left after the whole monster incident so we couldn't properly thank you… If it isn't much to ask I'd actually appreciate it if you could come to the department back at Z-City so we could all properly thank you for your help, Saitama-kun." Kuma requested, hoping that Saitama would agree to his request.

 _'_ _That and a lot of the rookies keep hounding me for an autograph from you_ ' He thought bitterly, he didn't have anything against this man, he was incredibly grateful to him, but he was cool too, how come none of the rookies ever asked for an autograph or a photo?

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll try to remember, look I really don't mean to be rude but I've got to meet up with someone so…" He said while pointing down the street, towards the supermarket, don't get him wrong though, he rarely gets something such as a 'Thank you' even more so that he had a bad rep, so he was grateful and all, but the longer he stayed here the less he would be making use out of that sale… What? He has priorities…

This made Chief Kuma chuckle, even though this man had saved him and the people around him twice by now, he wasn't making it a big deal out of it, other people would use this opportunity to gain fame or favors, but he was nonchalant about it, as if this was a common occurrence, which meant that he was a great hero that saved lives on a daily basis, or was incredibly humble, or maybe both.

"I understand Saitama-kun, please don't let me hold you back any longer, and please, do be careful." He said while bowing deeply and then straightening himself back up, walking back towards his brother.

 _'_ _Hmm, what a swell guy, other heroes would've shouted at me for 'stealing their kill'. Heh.'_ Saitama thought as he started to make his way to his destination.

Behind him, Isamu and Chief Kuma were both holding a conversation about the events that just happened.

"Who is that guy? How come we don't know of a guy that seemingly just gets rid of monsters in one punch? He is such a freak…" Isamu questioned his brother as he looked at around as the officers tried to keep the bystanders away from the remains of the monster.

"He isn't a freak Isamu… He is a hero" Kuma said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

Out of nowhere a van drifted its way out of a corner and came to a screeching halt before opening the doors, a woman with a microphone and a blue suit and a boy with a camera came out, these was the local news channel, obviously.

"Crap, are we late?, are we… sweet the body is still there, we still have time, Rob fire her up" The woman said after spotting the remains of the monster and started to breath in and out while the camera man prepped the camera up.

"We are up." He told her, then she smiled and turned to the camera.

"Good day, citizens of Y-City, as of now we are in the area which the monster had taken a hostage and demanded 'three thousand school desks from female only schools' but as we can see, the police force has already taken care of the problem." She said gesturing to the pink matter that was smeared all over.

"Officer Isamu, as the Chief Officer of Y-City, What are your thoughts? And how did you defeat a Demon Class monster without the help of a hero?" She asked before shoving the microphone on Isamu's face.

"W-wait what? N-no we didn't defeat it it was…" He said while turning and pointing down the road where Saitama had walked down, but it was empty, the hero was long gone.

"Oh, don't be so modest officer, it's not every day the Police force can solve something like _this_ " The smug reported said, while putting an emphasis on the last part, which earned a displeased frown from Isamu.

"Anyways, on other news there are still rumors of people mysteriously disappearing and pentagrams appearing in the slums, people have begun to create a rumor called "The Pentagram Occultist" whom they believe is the responsible of this occurrences." She added before ending her section, the camera man gave her the thumbs up that meant they were done and she slumped her shoulders.

"Ok, let's go get coffee, you invite." She proposed earning a groan from the boy.

"I hate the media, I really do" Isamu said as he looked at the news crew get in the van.

"I do too, brother, but there isn't really anything we can do, now can we?" Kuma said, trying to comfort his little brother.

"I know… I know" Isamu sighed as he looked at the van speed away.

 _'_ _I really need some coffee too now…'_ He thought to himself, there was going to be a pile of paperwork at his desk later on.

 **Back at the super market.**

It was Saitama's turn in the line now, he patiently waited while the cashier scanned all the stuff he got, he didn't just get the pork chop, he also got vegetables, fruits, milk cheese etc.

And the best part was that the deals they were making was basically stealing, after calculating the price in his head, he found out that he was going to be able to buy a month's worth of groceries for one third of the price!

Eventually, came the moment no one likes, the moment to pay up of course, but he was in a good mood so he didn't care.

And so he started to make his way home with his grocery bags, without a care for the world there really wasn't a single thing that could take away the happiness he was feeling.

Or so he thought.

A speeding lamp post made its way towards his face, instinctively he dodged it by moving his head with a deadpan to the side, making the light post smash against a wall of a building in the background.

"Uh? What was that about?" He asked to no one in particular as he turned around to look at the lamp post lodged in the wall of a building.

 **"** **Hmmm, Impressive… but it doesn't matter."** A deep raspy voice said, Saitama looked back and it was some weird hobo guy in tattered red robes and a Halloween mask floating in the air.

"Aren't you too old to be asking for trick or treat? And it's April anyways, it's still a long way from-" Saitama didn't finish his sentence as the man extended an open palm hand and red lighting came out of it, directed to his head.

However it didn't have any effect as it just bounced back to the caster, sending him crashing against and unfinished building.

You see, arcane arts and Esper abilities have a few things in common, both are affected by will power, an Esper can't just control the energy of someone whose willpower is stronger than them, and the arcane magic is basically the same, both of them are directly linked to the power of will of an individual, that it's why the weaker arcane casting just cancelled itself as soon as it made contact with Saitama, returning to its point of origin.

Another aspect of the arcane arts is that it is of a chaotic nature, just like light travels in a straight line, and radio signals in waves, this kind of force known as "magic" doesn't follow a pattern but rather all of them.

But none of that matters right now.

 **'** **W-what… just happened?'** The robed man asked as he forced himself up, his body aching not from him crashing in a building, but from having his own spell reverted.

 **'** **This man repelled my incantation just like that? Is he an Esper? I don't sense magical energy coming from him… Is he from the Hero Association? Heh, perfect.'** The man thought to himself, it seemed as if his plan was going to become 4 steps shorter because of this encounter.

 **"** **So, after all this time the Hero Association deems me worthy of their time? Oh, how flattering…"** He said, dusting himself off and waving his hand in the air, various objects such as pipes and tools floated in the air with a red outline.

"What are you talking about old man? I just came here to buy stuff…" Saitama said not paying attention to the display of power this homeless man was trying to do.

 **"** **Don't try to make a fool out of me I know that the Hero Association sent you to investigate the cause of the pentagrams and the kidnappings, but I'm sorry to inform you that you are destined to fail."** He said while clenching his fist, all the floating objects turned towards the caped man and launched themselves all at the same time towards him, leaving no time for reaction.

Or that was what the robed man thought, as Saitama just effortlessly danced in between of the barrage of projectiles, not a single one grazing him nor the shopping bags.

 **'** **W-What?! Who the hell is this guy? There is no way a this guy is a mere small fry… Did they send an S-Class after me? Mhmm That either complicates things or improves them…'** The man thought, taking the life essence of a talented individual such an S-Class to further improve his own power would certainly be an unexpected boon, but a welcome one to be sure.

"Yo, what is your problem man, this is the second time you've attacked me… I don't have any spare change so just stop Saitama said slightly slouching, getting slightly annoyed by the persistence of this hobo looking guy.

 **"** **Keep acting though all you want, little man, you've proven that you are no small fry, but that makes no difference, all I have to do is apply more power than usual… NO ONE SHALL STAND IN THE WAY OF THE ALL POWERFUL VÄINÄMÖINEN."** The hobo now known as 'Väinämöinen' said, throwing both of his arms to each side, the same red outline surrounding him and lifting him off the ground and summoning a strong gust of wind that started to lift all kind of small objects in the vicinity.

'Banana Money? What kind of name is that? Still not as bad as Caped Baldy though…" Saitama thought, frowning at the last part as he started picking his nose, totally unimpressed by Väinämöinen display of power.

"*Sigh*, what's with psychics and trying to attack me with pebbles and rocks anyways, seriously it's such waste…" Saitama sighed, he remembered that as a kid he always wished he was born as an Esper, not to fight monsters really, but to move objects such as the T.V remote or other objects without having to really move, later on in his life, this was replaced with the wish to acquire the powers of invisibility or mind control when he entered puberty, but that was part of a dark uncomfortable past he really didn't wish to think back on.

" **SILENCE FILTHY WRETCH! Through my whole life, all I've known is pain and suffering, with my little sister as the only person I could really trust! My dying because our father worked her to death soon after birthing us and my father being a low life that didn't know anything else than to drink, gamble and beat us until HE passed out…"** Väinämöinen started to narrate his hardships in life and how that all his friends since a young age were sorrow and trauma, losing Saitama's interest, whom had the attention span of a lobster, after he started talking about gambling or something.

'Man I wonder if Genos is back home already, I bet he doesn't have to put up with this kind off crap… S-Class privileges…' Saitama's eyes drifted to the side, soon his mouth started watering as he thought of the Hot Pot they were going to eat once he got home.

 **"** **But none of that matters now, and it will never matter anymore, for I intend to claim that which is rightfully MINE!"** As Väinämöinen finished his monologue he pointed a single finger towards Saitama, albeit a little lower, this had no meaning whatsoever, but to Saitama it did, because it looked as if he was signaling towards his shopping bags, this made him snap out of his culinary fantasy and change to a face of horror.

This man knew what he was packing! It all made sense, he was a hobo after all, so he had seen Saitama getting so many goods and stalked him all the way here to try to mug him, but Saitama was having none of it, he changed his face to a more serious one and placed the bags behind him.

"And do you think you will get away with it?!" Saitama barked as he clenched a fist, if Saitama had payed attention to this man's presentation, then he'd know that he didn't wish to procure his items, but rather to 'start the world anew' by changing every human in the face of the earth into a crustacean like sentient creature and claim his rightful place as the god-emperor of mankind.

As to why he wanted to rule over a bunch of crab people don't ask.

Väinämöinen started cackling at this **"FOOL!"** He bellowed and made a violent sweeping motion with his right arm, summoning an unbelievably strong current of wind that would usually rend the flesh from bone of mortal men, grabbing Saitama and his bags and lifting them off the sidewalk, however he didn't plan to hurt Saitama with this move, this was merely to immobilize him in the air as he bombarded him with spells.

Then he started muttering some sort of incantation while doing weird motions and gestures with his hands, three pentagrams appeared around him and started to slowly spin, out of the pentagrams grotesque winged creatures wearing human like faces, sporting 9 inch claws, their skin more akin to tar or oil, dripping off them into the ground dissolving anything it came in contact with.

 **"** **This is what awaits you hero, soon you shall to fall before me and become my eternal servant, go my vassals! Bring me his head!"** The mage ordered the creatures, all of them started to fly towards Saitama, unaffected by the strong currents of wind going on around them, only having the occasional blob of 'skin' to be ripped off and fly away into the air.

"Oi! Don't get that nasty stuff in my suit! You think it's easy to get those kinds of stains off?!" Saitama said bending his body to the right dodging a blob of the dark substance while trying to get a hold of his groceries.

This attempt was cut short however, as one of the creatures lunged forward sensing an opening and attempted to dig it's claws in his arms, however it missed and ended up ripping the shopping bags open, spilling all the contents out as they lazily floated in the current of air.

"H-hey what?! Stop that you... I SAID STOP!" Saitama shouted, getting more and more irritated by the second, he disliked insects, the small flying ones to be specific, so these guys kind of rubbed him the wrong way.

'Argghh okay you know what? Screw it I can always wash my suit later…" Saitama thought as he finally decided to end this already, he had been holding back because he didn't really want to get his suit dirty, but these guys were on his goddamn nerves already, as all three of the creatures dashed forward to attack, Saitama slapped each one of them once, to the untrained eye, they had spontaneously exploded before making contact to Saitama.

This however was a miscalculation on Saitama's part, because while thanks to the wind and the direction they were flying made the substance flow away from him, they did found its way towards his groceries, splashing them and starting to dissolve them, all Saitama could do is watch wide eyed as his precious food got disintegrated into nothing.

Meanwhile Väinämöinen was staring in shock and disbelief, these were tier nine hell spawns **'Decaying Moths'** like all hell spawns, their body usually destroyed the living, so physical combat against them was basically useless, but they had seemingly exploded before even reaching this mysterious bald man.

 ** _"_** ** _W-what how did he… so he is either an Esper or is adept with arcane arts… This are dire news indeed, I may be in trouble, but if I could capture the soul of a powerful Esper or Caster, now that would be extremely beneficial…"_** Väinämöinen muttered to himself, this man was exceptional, and indeed, if he was to possess the soul of a man such as him, he'd get a huge power boost however he still couldn't perceive any magical or psychic waves coming out of him, other than the ones all living things had.

Väinämöinen didn't really notice that Saitama was currently in a catatonic state due to the trauma of watching his dear food get murdered in front of his own eyes, and not being able to stop it, Väinämöinen took out a small silver ornamented bell and rang it twice, it's chime echoing through the city and leaving an ominous feeling lingering in the ambience.

On the ground below, a black pentagram, unlike the ones so far, appeared, a huge arachnid like creature emerged, with rugged shiny black chitin, three red dots on its tail and a single, long vertical red line on each leg, it's four arms looked like that of a praying mantis, with jagged razor sharp protrusion, it's face was of an black human skull of the same material, the jaw split in two with two maxillapeds [1] sticking out.

Meanwhile Saitama was still drifting around in the air, wondering about the meaning of life and why are we all 'here', however his train of existential crisis thoughts were stopped as an acrid stench hit his nose, he pinched his nose and frowned, identifying an oversized spider as the origin of the stench.

 _'_ _Okay time to make this douchey old man pay for what he did to my stuff'_ He thought, as he planted his feet on a nearby building and launched himself towards Väinämöinen, destroying a building and sending a shockwave that dispersed the strong currents of wind and destroyed some nearby buildings.

 **"** **Lilith! Go forth and deal with that man!"** He roared and the creature known as Lilith complied, jumping from building to building towards a speeding Saitama.

 ** _'_** ** _*sigh* It's over, Lilith is on par with Dragon disaster level monsters, even if he could match her I'll have enough time to…'_** Väinämöinen's train of thought was cut short as Lilith finally pounced towards her pray, but instead of digging her claws and injecting powerful venom into him, she seemingly bounced off him as a pebble would bounce from a tank and crashed on a nearby billboard.

 **"** **WHAT THE F-"** Was all he could manage to shout before Saitama finally got within arm's reach and backhanded him across the face, the impossible amount of strength shattering his protective barrier and sent him flying down the street before crashing into a concrete wall.

"You owe me a month's worth of groceries, jackass!" Saitama screamed as he started to walk towards the now barely conscious Väinämöinen, it was unlikely he had survived, but he still needed to get payment for his stuff.

'Would this be considered theft? I mean he did attack me and destroyed my stuff, so he kind of has to pay back, right? Mmmh… oh, he is alive.' Saitama finally reached the groaning Väinämöinen, this actually surprised him as he had met very few individuals that could actually take a punch.

 ** _'_** ** _W-what happened? one second I was standing down the street… a-and now…'_** Väinämöinen tried to get up but his left arm gave out with a sickening crack and fell to the ground coughing up blood and shaking all over from the pain **_'Crap t-this is bad, if I pass out I'll truly… I-I've got to…'_** He thought as he reached inside his robe with a shaky hand.

"Hey old man did you learn your lesson? I kind of feel bad but you deserved it man, you can't just go around doing that kind of stuff." Saitama said as he crouched down, it seemed as if he was looking for his cellphone or something… crap was he going to call the cops?! But he didn't have anything to fear right? He did after all attack him first…

 ** _"_** ** _I didn't want to have to use th-Ack! *Cough*… but you leave me no choice…"_** Väinämöinen muttered as he grabbed hold of what he was looking for, the slender cold cylindrical like shape in between his index finger and thumb.

"Mmmh, what's that? Speak up man…" Saitama said as he leaned closer to him, then Väinämöinen whipped his hand out of his robe directing a pointy, tube shaped crystal towards Saitama's face, naturally before it could reach him a red gloved hand stopped him with an iron grip.

"Uh? What's this… are you giving me this as payment? Look dude I'm not interested in your family's heirloom" Saitama said as he cocked an eyebrow and examined the funny looking crystal. _'Besides I'd have to take it to a pawn shop and they would probably try to rip me off…'._

However Väinämöinen's aim wasn't to neither attempt to stab Saitama in the face with the crystal nor to try to plea for his life, but rather, to get it close enough to him, then he muttered a quick activation incantation, and inside of the crystal a rainbow colored smoke appeared, making Saitama's eyes open slightly, was it one of those jewels that could tell your mood?.

Then the crystal snapped in half, the galaxy looking smoke rising up to Saitama's face, whom breathed in a little bit of it and sneezed because of it.

 ** _'_** ** _Y-YES! I've won!'_** Väinämöinen thought in joy, you see this crystal was no ordinary crystal, it was a soul prism, if living beings expired near it, it would then 'trap their soul' for a lack of a better word, and this one in particular had been fed souls of all the people Väinämöinen had kidnapped before the arrival of this hero, after the prism gains enough power, it can be given a purpose, like linking a spell or incantation to it, which will be boosted greatly because of the souls, the particular spell that was linked to this one was one that would bend one's will and turn them into the caster's slave.

But he had made one fatal mistake, and that is that he hadn't read the warnings that come after the instructions of every spell.

In this particular case, no matter how many souls were used, nor how powerful they were, they wouldn't provide even the slightest power to affect this being, and when a complex spell like this one, coupled with the immense power it was being used with, was given an impossible task such as this one, it couldn't end pretty, because magic was a chaotical force.

First, as if in protest towards the caster of being given an impossible job, the spell burned Väinämöinen soul, he didn't even have time to register anything as it just disappeared, leaving his body like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Then, the power behind his soul was harnessed by the remnants of the crystal, boosting its power immensely, and since it was so charged up, the spell couldn't just dissolve like a weaker version of it would, all this magical power had to go somewhere, and since it couldn't complete its original task, it made one of the only things that magic out of control could do.

It created a portal in the shape of a two hundred meter vortex.

The portal itself took ahold of everything it considered 'living' or was a source of psychic/magical waves, so naturally this included both Saitama and the arachnid monster known as 'Lilith', and after a couple of seconds the vortex blinked out of existence with a bright flash.

To Saitama it looked as if he was going down a really freaky water slide, displaying ever changing colors that he had never seen and sounds that the human ear couldn't perceive, eventually, when the portal deemed that it had used up all of the magical power it had at first, it dropped the passengers in a location it had deemed acceptable, mind you that portals deem a location 'acceptable' as long as it is empty space.

So it gently ejected them a little bit above a random forest, and by a little it means three kilometers and a half from the ground and by gently it means that they were shot out at supersonic speeds.

The monster flew in a direction opposite from Saitama, as he crashed and went through a small mountain, exiting on the opposite side of it, his body smashing boulders and trees alike, until eventually he lost momentum and slid across the ground, stopping right next to a small creek.

Saitama just laid there for a moment, in a star position with his arms and legs stretched, looking at the sky as the clouds lazily moved with the wind, without a care in the world.

 _'_ _And it all started as such a nice day… Seriously, why does all of this crap always happens to me? And now I'll have to have my suit tailored, again…'_ Saitama complained in his mind as he brought up his left arm in front of his face to see what damage his hero suit had sustained, but besides a few stains of dirt it was actually in good condition, expect that it looked like it was stretched, the fabric that should've been nearly skin tight was now loose as if it was a few sizes bigger.

"What the? Did that weirdo do thi…" Saitama asked himself but stopped, and looked around as he heard the voice of what he thought was a kid, but then the realization hit him.

"Why do I sound like in my teens?" He asked himself as he rubbed his throat and stood up, this is weird, was this one of those dreams where you are actually aware that you are dreaming? What's it called again… lucid dreaming?

"Where am I anyways? There aren't any forests in this city… did I end up in another one?" he said as he scratched the side of his head, and then stopped, feeling something in his head being pulled and friction on his glove.

"W-wait… could it be?" Saitama asked as he peeled his eyes like never before and brought both of his hands up to his head, grabbing handfuls of what he craved the most in the world.

He franticly looked around, for something like a mirror or anything that he could use to see his reflection and spotted the creek, and at a blindly fast speed appeared in front of it as he leaned in and gazed upon his reflection.

Saitama could feel the tears of joy swelling up in the corners of his eyes as he met his own, albeit a bit younger, reflection of himself, but with HAIR, his shaky hands gently grabbing black locks of hair.

But before he could express his joy, a single strand of hair fell, followed by another one and another one, until all of his hair had fallen off on the water, flowing down stream away from him.

Saitama was just frozen in place, the tears of joy that were about to roll down his face magically vanished and his face filled with joy was replaced with his trademark deadpan pace, a very noticeable tick appearing on his forehead.

"Okay, but why though?" He asked no one in particular as he looked up to the sky, imagining some kind of divine entity laughing it's ass off at the prank the just pulled on him.

Before he could continue, his train of thought was interrupted by a loud crashing sound in the distance, followed by a woman's scream, from what his ears picked up.

 _'_ _Uh, sounds like someone is in danger, might as well go check that out, is it a bear attacking someone? Man, now I want to eat bear hot pot…'_ Saitama thought to himself as he got up from his crouching position and then darted off at impossible speeds towards where he thought the sound had come from.

 **-A bit earlier, in the same area-**

" ***Sigh*** this sucks, why'd they have to send me on MY free day?!" Yu Takeyama complained as she walked through the forest, a GPS in hand with a set location and a radio attached to her waist.

Supposedly, a bright flash and some high energy readings appeared out of nowhere and disappeared as soon as they had showed up, so naturally this required investigation, but what she didn't understand was why she was the one doing it, a little while ago she was enjoying her free day in her apartment and then she received an urgent call from her office, telling her that she had to investigate some kind of phenomenon and blah, blah, blah.

"Why didn't they send Kamui anyway? Isn't he part tree? Can't he just ask the trees what happened here and be done with it?" Yu continued complaining, her feet were hurting by now, and they told her that she couldn't just transform and walk towards her destination, as that would destroy the ecosystem of the area.

 **"** ***Static* I can hear you smart ass, and they didn't send me because I was busy with someone else… plus it doesn't even work like that"** The radio seemed to have been on, so Kamui Woods heard all that Yu had been complaining about.

"You were busy?! I was busy too, you know?!" Yu snapped back at the radio.

 **"** ***Static* Slacking off isn't considered being 'busy' Mt. Lady"** Kamui retorted saying the last part in a mocking tone.

"Whatever, this is just a waste of time, odds are it's just a bunch of kids with flashy quirks and fireworks showing off…" Yu said as she skipped on top of some rocks in a stream to avoid getting her feet wet.

 **"** ***Static* Yeah, and odds are you are just angry that there aren't any camera men to follow you around, even if it was just some kids with fireworks that's enough reason to stop them, those things could start a fire and burn the whole place."** Kamui answered poking at the side of Yu that enjoyed being the center of attention, this however struck a nerve on her.

"Ugh! You know what I don't care, I'm turning this thing off." She snapped back as she took the radio in her hands and fiddled with it, not finding a 'on/off' button she opted to just take out the batteries.

 **"** ***Static* Wait! Don't do that, we need to keep communications in case some-."** Kamui couldn't finish before Yu had taken out the batteries from the back of the device and threw them away.

" ***Tch*** The nerve on this guy, just wait until I get back and I shove my foot up his... uh?" She trailed off as she tried to move a branch out of the way, but felt that something sticky had attached itself to her glove.

As she moved her head to the side to see what was on her glove, her eyes peeled open to an impossible size and then screeched in a girly manner, a very big cobweb was stuck to her hand, she HATED spiders.

"Ew, ew, ew, get it off!" She screamed as she flailed her arm up and down very quickly until the cobweb was detached from her hand, but because of this she stumbled a couple of steps back and fell on her back.

"Ouch, god damn spiders, I hope it didn't get on my hair." She said as she got up, but instead of seeing just trees and the local flora, she was greeted by trees filled with impossibly big cobwebs, the only way these things could get this big, is if a spider as big as a truck had made them, that sent chills down her spine.

But what had caught her eye were several big cocoons stuck to a cobweb to her left, her hero instincts kicked in, thinking that a human was in trouble, so she pushed her fears aside and rushed to it, and started to peel away in hopes that she could get these people out of here before whatever did this came back.

But when she finally removed enough cobwebs, she wasn't greeted by a human face, but by the decaying face of a half-eaten bear, the stench finally hit her nostrils as she clasped a hand over her mouth and took several steps back.

"Ugh… W-what is going on…? T-this is bad, I go to ask for help." She muttered to herself as she tried to activate the radio, but it didn't work, her fear making her completely forget that she had removed the batteries a while ago.

"Crap… the batteries, I have to go back-…" She said as she turned around to go back the way she came from, but came face to face with what she could only call an obsidian black skull, two pincer like fingers coming out of its mouth and bright yellow acid dripping from its mouth.

She couldn't even scream as she stood there petrified by this image, her instincts yelling at her to back off and run, it didn't matter where as long as it was away from this thing, but her legs didn't even budge.

And as if on cue the beast lunged forward, its talons stretched towards her, her body finally became able to move once again and she jumped to the side, screaming in terror as that thing smashed itself against the side of the mountain, sending deadly shrapnel and rocks flying everywhere.

This was her chance to run away, she had to run as fast as her legs could carry her and come back with reinforcements, maybe a huge flamethrower while she was at it, and so she darted towards the way she had come from.

But momma spider wasn't having none of it, she wouldn't let her prey get away that easily, so it shot a string of cobweb and stuck it to a tree, forming a string in front of Yu's path, she didn't have time to react and jump over it and so she tripped and fell to the ground with a loud thud, spraining her ankle.

She didn't even hiss in pain as it was being numbed by the amount of adrenaline being pumped through her blood and looked back to the spider, how she just wished that she had a giant bug spray or a giant magazine or…

Oh wait.

Her quirk was to increase her size, she could just squash this thing out, she felt so dumb now, but the fear was clouding her mind so she wasn't thinking logically, as long as tree boy didn't find out everything should just be fine.

And so she increased her size and had a smug look on her face as she now looked down on the bug that had been tormenting her.

"Yeah, not so though now buddy, right?" She said as she raised her foot and brought it down on the spider, but instead of being squashed it darted off at high speeds, making Yu lose track of it in an instant.

Then she heard a hiss to her right and saw that the thing was on the side of the mountain, and then spit a short stream of yellow acid at her face, and by instinct covered herself with her right arm.

The stream splashed over her forearm and started eating away the fabric of her suit and burning her skin, also working as a mild neuro toxin that should've paralyzed her in her normal size, but due to her increased size, this just made her revert to her regular size with a numb right arm.

 _'_ _Oh god, what do I do now, I can't use my quirk, and I can't run away… i-is this it?"_ Yu thought, thinking that because of her reckless actions this was a dead end, maybe if she hadn't taken out the batteries off her radio, help would've been sent her way, but now she was going to die alone and nobody would know how she had disappeared.

The creature leaped down onto the ground and crept up to her, looking down at her it rose its frontal talons with the intention of delivering a fatal blow.

All she could do was close her eyes and do a final, desperate attempt to survive.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" She screamed, hoping somebody in the vicinity with super human speed or maybe a teleportation quirk would hear her and come to save her, but deep down she knew this wasn't the case, so all she did was shut her eyes and wait for the inevitable, she just hoped it wouldn't hurt.

And then she felt a strong gust of wind flew past her and a loud booming sound was heard.

And then the seconds passed but the blow never came, and she was still alive, or at least that's what she thought, she could feel the ground beneath her, and she was still breathing, she could feel the warm tears of fear rolling down her cheeks but she was too scared to open her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" An unfamiliar male voice asked her, she tried to answer but all that came out was a small whimper, it was understandable, she had a close call a couple of seconds ago after all.

"It's okay, that spider thing is gone now, it's not going to hurt you anymore." He said again, this time she tried to open her eyes slowly and looked up, her breath slowly steadying itself.

What she saw was what she would call a kid, although he was wearing a silly looking yellow costume that looked too big for him with red gloves and boots, but what really caught her attention was his right arm, it was covered with blood all the way to his shoulder, smoke coming out of his fist.

Before she could ask if he was okay, even though he should be the one asking that, something behind him caught her eye, it was the corpse of the thing that had been attacking her, more than two thirds of it were missing as if it was hit by a train and there was a huge red splatter smeared across the side of the mountain.

This kid, whoever he is, had come out of nowhere and saved her by what she could imagine was punching that thing into oblivion, and came out unscathed, but that wasn't possible right? The only person that could probably pull that off were veteran pro heroes and All Might right?

However this kid had just done that and to top it all off his facial expression was that of a bored person! How could he be so calm and collected after all this?!

Her eyes slowly trailed off his face involuntarily and went up to his head, this kid was completely bald! Well, not that it mattered as there were weirder looking people out there because of their quirks.

They just sat there staring at each other for what seemed to be a full minute until the kid spoke up.

"Oi, are you looking at my head?" He asked as a few beads of sweat rolled down his temple.

"Uh? Oh wait n-no I wasn't! It's just that… What's your name?" Yu said panicking, unintentionally she had been staring at him for the past minute and didn't want to make the kid feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, my name's Saitama, what's yours?" He said as he squatted down to get on her eye level.

"You don't know me?" She asked, she was one of the top ranking heroes in popularity polls, especially between the teenagers, she didn't know why but she felt sad because this kid apparently didn't know about her, which was weird, because she rarely cared about what people thought about her.

He shook his head.

"My name is Yu Takeyama you know?! Mt. Lady!" She exclaimed, trying to see if that rung a bell on this kid's head.

"Mmh, nope never heard of you." He said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Oh, I see…" She said in a defeated tone as the knot on her chest grew bigger and looked down to the ground.

"Can you walk?" Saitama asked as he pointed his gloved finger to her ankle "It looks injured, so I'm just asking."

"Oh, I think it's sprained…" She said as she looked back at her ankle, she was careless…

"Do you know which way you came from?" Saitama asked as he got up, earning a nod from her "Want me to carry you?"

"W-what? I-I mean sure, w-why not…" Yu answered as she blushed slightly.

Saitama then carried her in his back as she tried not to press herself to hard on this kid's back, very aware of the effect her 'assets' had on men, especially teenagers.

"Okay then, let's go then." He said as he started to walk in the direction he was given, the walk was mostly silent except for the occasional question as to where to go and now.

"Oh by the way, I was meaning to ask you, are these yours?" He said as he reached behind his belt and pulled out two triple A batteries.

"Oh yes, they are from my radio!" She said as she took them and placed them back in the back of the radio.

"You know you shouldn't just throw them like that, batteries are a hazard for nature, just like plastic bags." He scolded her, this kid sounded just like Kamui for a second there.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry…" She said feeling rather sluggish, the effects of the adrenalin wearing off and she now felt the brunt of the ordeal she just went through, feeling as if she hadn't slept in days, she rested her head against the shoulder of Saitama and she drifted away into a fatigue induced sleep.

"Uh? Oh, fell asleep uh?" He said as he looked back to her and continued walking, she was clinging to him really tightly now, he didn't found this strange though, in the past when he saved people, mostly kids they would do this, usually out of fear that he might leave them alone before they got to safety, other times they just got clingy subconsciously, so it didn't really bother him.

Eventually he found the exit of the forest and saw the highway, and if as on cue, the radio on Yu's waist came to life.

 **"** ***Static* Takeyama are you there?! Takeyama what was that explosion just now?!"** The voice of some guy came out of the other end.

"Uhhh… hello?" Saitama answered.

 **"** ***Static* Wait, who are you? Where is Takeyama?!"** The guy started screaming again, this was getting annoying.

"Okay buddy calm down, if you mean the blond lady she just passed out, she has a sprained ankle and a burn but other than that she should be fine." Saitama answered once again as he started to follow the road in hopes to find a city or a checkpoint or something.

 **"** ***Static* She's injured?! You… If you did something to her I'll…"** The guy starting threating Saitama.

"I didn't do anything to her, she was getting attacked by some big spider so I saved her, that's all there is to it, who are you anyway?" Saitama asked making out the shapes of buildings in the distance.

 **"** ***Static*… I'm Kamui Woods… Who are you?"** Kamui answered.

"My name is Saitama, listen buddy, I need to drop the lady off somewhere safe as I got to do some stuff, do you know where the nearest hospital is?" Saitama asked Kamui, not really minding if he was to carry miles away, but still she needed to get checked in case she was seriously injured or something.

 **"** ***Static* There should be a hero checkpoint nearby where she picked up her radio and GPS, go there and the people in charge will take care of her, also don't leave, I'm making my way there."** Kamui said before finally turning off his radio.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? Why do I have to wait there…? Hello?" Saitama said but no reply came back… whatever he'll just drop this girl there and then he'll go looking for a Hero Association branch of the nearby city… Speaking of that this lady looked like a pro hero, what rank was she?

After a couple of minutes, Saitama finally arrived the hero checkpoint he was talked about, it looked like a police station but without the police cruisers and was outside of the city.

 _'_ _I wonder if they have a vending machine around here'_ Saitama thought to himself as the sliding doors of the building opened and made his way inside, approaching a lady behind a counter too busy with something on her computer screen to notice the kid stained in blood carrying a famous pro hero on his back.

"*Ahem* Excuse me, where do I put her?" Saitama said trying to get the attention of the receptionist, once she looked up the color of her face was drained and her eyes peeled open in horror.

"Oh my god! Mt. Lady, quick we need help over here!" She exclaimed as she pushed a button on her desk. Then out of the door on the opposite side of the room four persons came out, two of them being nurses in blue outfits and the other two were dressed in black.

"What happened to her?!" One of the nurses asked taking a hold of Yu without really asking Saitama to let her down first, she had to ask help from her partner to rip her away from him as her unconscious body was holding tightly to Saitama.

"So, you got it from here right? All right, in that case I'll bounce." He said as he turned around walking towards the exit before one of the men in black suits placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You aren't going anywhere kid, first of all why are you covered in blood" The man said and huffed through his nose trying to intimidate Saitama, now that Saitama had turned around to see him he looked like a bull, even with the nose ring and everything.

"Give it a break, Sullivan, the kid just carried Mt. Lady all the way up here, he must be tired, why don't you follow us buddy, we'll give you a soda." The smaller man next to him said, this one had green slit eyes and had small spikes made out of what looked to be bones poking out of his fore arms and above his eyebrows.

"Uh, why not, I'm thirsty anyways." Saitama said as he slipped out of Sullivan's iron grip as if it was nothing, which earned a confused look from this, and followed the smaller looking man deeper in the building.

 **Elsewhere, with Kamui Woods.**

Shinji Nishiya, otherwise known as Kamui Woods, was hastily making his way towards the hero dispatch center where Takeyama was supposed to be, at first he had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and when he reached the outskirts of the city started to jump from tree to tree instead.

 _'_ _This is bad, and it's all my fault, I shouldn't have sent her on her own, I should've gone with her.'_ Kamui frantically thought to himself as he leapt from tree to tree.

 _'_ _And then there's that one kid… he said that he saved her, but what is a kid doing deep, in the middle of a forest? If he did something to her I'll…'_ The chances that the kid had been the one to attack Yu were pretty slim, but they were still present, but as of now he would get nothing from thinking like this, all he could do is make his way to his destination and hope for the best.

After a couple of minutes of leaping, he finally could make out the hero dispatch center in the distance, slowly growing in size as he closed in to it, and finally with one powerful jump, he launched himself forward, landing in front of the sliding doors and hastily made his way inside.

"Oh dear, Mr. Woods? What bring- Ahh!" The receptionist couldn't finish her sentence as Kamui smashed his hands on the counter, making her jump backwards in her chair.

"Yu Takeyama, Mt. Lady! Is she here?! She is supposed to be here!" Kamui demanded, the shivering receptionist doing her best to calm herself down.

"O-oh yeah, M-Ms. Takeyama was brought in here by a young boy a while ago, go through those doors and go in the red door on the second floor, the medical team should be done by-." Kamui didn't even let her finish as he went through the double doors to his right and went up to the second floor, spotting the red door at the end of the hallway.

"Yu! Are you he-…? Yu!" Kamui busted in the room, only to see Yu in a hospital bed and a doctor sitting down on the opposite side of the room.

"Ah, Mr. Woods we were told that you were coming, but didn't expect you to arrive so soon." The doctor said as he got up from his chair grabbing a clipboard on a nightstand beside him.

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" Kamui asked the doctor, wondering what kind of damage she had received.

"She is fine, right now she is out of cold because of fatigue and the strain put on her body, but other than a sprained ankle, a burn on her right forearm and a few bruises she's fine, nothing life threating." The doctor said as he stood beside Kamui, who was staring at the bandaged arm of the sleeping Yu.

"Who brought her here? Are they still here?" Kamui asked shifting his gaze to the doctor.

"Hhmm? Oh, I was told that she was carried in here by some kid, I didn't see him myself, but security probably has a hold of him, you should go ask them instead." The doctor said as he adjusted his glasses, shifting his weight from one foot to another. "They are in the first floor, just go through the double doors at the end of the hallway."

"Hmm, thanks doctor, please take care of her." Kamui said in a calmer demeanor, his mind put at ease knowing that his friend would be fine.

Kamui followed the instructions of the doctor and went back the way he came from, going through the double doors at the very end of the hallway, on the other side there were two men sitting down and a one way mirror, on the other side a plain looking bald kid in an odd looking costume was sitting down, drinking a soda.

"Is that the kid that brought Mt. Lady in here?" Kamui asked as he approached the window, the reptilian looking man stood up.

"Yes sir, the kid arrived here with her a couple of minutes ago… but…" The man trailed off as he turned to look at the kid.

"But… what?" Kamui asked him, unsure as to why he trailed off just now.

"It's useless Mortimer, these kind of teenagers only understand with a show of force, I know how they think so just let me do my job!" The minotaur looking man said as he got up and unfolded his arms.

"For god's sake Sullivan, no! This is not a prison and he is not an inmate!" The smaller looking man now known as Mortimer retorted to Sullivan. "We just need to think of something ELSE."

"Hey! What are you two on about? Show of power? Think of something?" Kamui said as he got in between them both, separating them.

"What's going on is that the brat refuses to talk that is what is going on!" Sullivan said.

"It's not like he refuses to say anything, but it's like he doesn't trust us or something, the only thing we got out of him was his name, we asked who and where his parents where and he said that he hasn't talked with them for a while, every other question like 'where do you live' or 'why were you in the forest' he answers with 'I don't know' or just shrugs…" Mortimer said as he slumped back in the chair, obviously trying to talk to this kid had taken a toll on them.

"What about anything related to Mt. Lady, did he say anything?" Kamui asked them both, his gaze shifting in between them both.

"Yeah, we asked him if he attacked Mt. Lady and he said 'No I found her like this' when we asked him to elaborate he said 'There was a big spider-thing attacking her so I helped her' and when we asked him how did they get away he said 'I punched it'." Sullivan said, laughing at that final part, this kid reminded him of how he was when he used to be his age, dumb and reckless, but with a little bit more of hair on his head.

"He is hiding something…" Kamui said as he once again looked at the kid, the can of soda was now on the table in front of him as he slumped against the chair.

"Before we do anything I'll talk to him, see if I get anything out of him." He said as he walked to the door leading to the other side of the room.

"By the way his name is Saitama, and don't mention his lack of hair, that hits a nerve by the looks of it." Mortimer said as Kamui approached the door, nodding in acknowledgment, closing the door behind him.

On the other side Saitama shifted his attention from the can of soda in front of him to the new arrival, it looked like a man with some weird wood biker helmet.

"Uh? Who are you?" Saitama said as he followed him with his eyes, stopping on the opposite side of the table.

"Hello, Saitama, my name is Shinji Nishiya, but my hero name is Kamui Woods, we talked before too, through the radio remember?" He said as he shook his hand as if he was holding an invisible radio.

"Uhhh, yeah right… So, now that you are here, can I go?" Saitama said as he shifted in his chair, he didn't want to be here, not that he had anything to hide, but he was bored out of his mind, more than usual at least.

"Not yet Saitama, there's a couple of things that I'd like to ask you first." Kamui said, noticing the shifting motion Saitama just made, mistaking it as a sign that he wanted to get out of here quickly.

"Yeah, fine whatever, shoot" Saitama said as he sat upright.

"Okay then, first, you said that you found Mt. Lady while walking through the forest, what were you doing out there all by yourself? Or do you tend to take strolls alone in the middle of forests?" Kamui asked Saitama.

"I was just there dude, as of how I got there I have no idea" Saitama said, wait what? What does he mean by 'I have no idea'? Does he sleepwalk for miles and miles? Kamui sighed at this, those guys were right, this isn't going to be easy…

"Okay then, you said you saved Mt. Lady from a big animal, care to describe it?" Kamui asked, there were some cases where quirks would manifest on animals, such as the case of the principal of UA High, but it was rare, and he was pretty sure that if there was a giant spider running about they would've heard something about it by now.

"I don't really now man, I don't memorize all monsters I beat… All I remember is that it was some odd looking big spider and that is it." Saitama answered with a frown.

"Then do you at least remember how you saved Mt. Lady and got away without a single scratch on you?" Kamui asked in hopes to corner the kid.

"I punched it" Saitama said nonchalantly.

Kamui sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, what was this kid keeping from him?.

"Look you are making this hard for us, we want to go on about our day as much as you do but if you don't tell us what happened then you are making it harder for everyone, you know?" Kamui told Saitama.

"What do you mean? I just told you what happened, if you don't believe me just ask the lady and she'll tell you, if you don't believe me then that's your problem." Saitama said as he frowned once more, what did these people want from him?

"Okay let's assume that you are telling the truth and you did fight a giant spider and that you defeated it by 'punching' it." Kamui said trying to use a different kind of approach this time.

"But that is the truth." Saitama said earning a groan from Kamui.

"Sure thing, but there is something that bothers me, we looked your name up, but we didn't get any matching results, and you've said that you don't know where your parents are so I would like to ask you something: What's your quirk?" Kamui said, this wouldn't really help a lot, but having a knowledge of what the kid's quirk was may help them, maybe it was teleportation or super speed or something like that.

"Quirk? What do you mean, as in what am I good at?" Saitama said slightly tilting his head.

"You know, your 'power' for example mine is to control wood growth through my body, the two gentleman that you met earlier had mutation class quirks, that change their body and is always active, so what's yours Saitama?" Kamui asked as he grew some small branches on his fingers to show his quirk to Saitama.

"Oh, that, yeah I don't have a power, I'm just pretty strong." He said with a deadpan face, as if it was common knowledge by now.

"So you are telling me that you, a teenage boy, rescued a pro hero from a dangerous beast, which proved to be too much for said hero, and to top it all off you didn't have a quirk to do so?" Kamui asked Saitama.

"Yeah… Well you are wrong in one thing though." Saitama said while holding one finger up, this lighting up a small spark of hope in Kamui that he might tell the truth. "I'm a pro hero as well."

For the next couple of seconds they both just stared at each other, the buzzing of the lightbulb in the room being the only sound present, and after what felt to be an eternity, Kamui stood up and walked out the room.

"Was it something I said?" Saitama asked to no one in particular.

On the other side he was met by an apologetic look from Mortimer and a snickering Sullivan.

"See! I told you it wouldn't work, hehehe." Sullivan continued to laugh as Mortimer and Kamui spoke.

"Yeah, that is what we've been dealing with for the past hour or so, so what's your take in this?" Mortimer asked Kamui, in hopes that he came up with something because he sure as hell couldn't do so.

"This isn't final, but my take in this is that this kid ran away from home, something happened and he didn't want to stay because of it, he probably had an older brother that used to be a hero or maybe his father was, either way he looked up to them, so when he escaped he took the suit even if it was too big for him to properly wear, and maybe he was subjected to a strong experience which made him distrust strangers, and that is why he lies." Kamui said as he rubbed his temples, trying his hardest to make sense out of all this mess.

"And we can't keep him here forever, we also don't know when Yu is going to wake up either, so that only leaves only one option…" Kamui said as he shifted his attention towards Sullivan, causing Mortimer to frown because this was the last thing he wanted, knowing how his partner tends to get carried away.

"About time you ladies realized that my methods get results! Let's get this over with then shall we…" Sullivan said as he hopped off his chair and made his way towards the door, only to have Mortimer stop him at the last second.

"Sullivan, don't get carried away, he is not a criminal nor a delinquent, he is a kid so no unnecessary violence, got it?" Mortimer stated as Sullivan yanked his arm out of Mortimer's grasp.

"Yeah, yeah I got it don't worry lizard man, I'll just him a good scare." Sullivan said as he opened the door and stepped inside, Saitama was lazily looking at a fly bumping on the light bulb in the ceiling, so Sullivan slammed the door behind him that seemed to grab his attention.

"Hello?" Saitama said confused as to why the bull man had come back once again.

Sullivan didn't answer as he threw the table to the other side of the room, smashing it against the wall, crouching down to get on eye level with Saitama, his face inches away from Saitama's.

"Can I help you?" Saitama asked raising one eyebrow, what's up with the cow man all of the sudden?

"Look I'll be frank with you, I don't like you, I could be spending my day flirting with the receptionist, drinking beer or jus lazing around, but instead I have to babysit your sorry ass, so let's make this quick, and stop lying for once!" Sullivan said slowly rising his voice until he was downright shouting at him.

"What do you mean by stop lying? And can you get off my face please? Your breath stinks and you are spitting on my face." Saitama said as he pinched his nose with gloved hand, this however seemed to irritate Sullivan even further.

"I'm not going anywhere kid, and neither are you until you tell us what we want to know!" Sullivan shouted as he got up and lifted Saitama by the collar of his suit, his head almost touching the ceiling.

"Hey, that's not cool, let me down." Saitama said as he furrowed his eyebrows, slowly getting irritated because of the hostility coming from this bull man.

"I'm not doing anything you say young man, perhaps I should beat some sense in that shiny bald head of yours and maybe then you'll start to cooperate then." Sullivan tried to scare Saitama, who just got even more irritated at the mention of his lack of hair, why did people have to bring it up so often?!

"And don't think you'll be going anywhere, because we have all the time in the wor-" Sullivan trailed off.

"I said LET ME DOWN!" Saitama said with an angry expression as he horizontally chopped Sullivan's neck, not hard enough to be fatal, but still with enough force to send him flying against the mirror like a ragdoll, the fragile surface shattering into a thousand pieces under the weight of the bull man.

Kamui was fast enough to narrowly avoid the flying Sullivan, but unfortunately Mortimer wasn't, as he was caught by the airborne Sullivan and was dragged with him until the wall on the other side of the room stopped them.

"W-What the hell was that just now?!" Kamui was shocked, this kid just swatted that hulk of a man across the room like a fly and didn't even look fazed at all! Who the hell was this kid?!

Before Kamui could do anything about it, the door was opened and the doctor that Kamui had talked to not so long ago stepped forward.

"Excuse me Mr. K- Oh dear! W-what happened?!" The doctor asked as he was greeted by a confused Kamui, two security guards were groaning in pain on the ground, and a plain looking kid was standing as if nothing was wrong across the room.

"D-did the kid do this? Do I n-need to call the authorities?" The doctor asked Kamui as he took a step back, he was no fighter, his quirk only granted him with X-Ray vision, and not even the fun kind of X-Rays that all teenagers wanted!

"No, it's all right, I'll take care of this, just leave us alone please." Kamui said as he stood up right, truth be told, he didn't exactly know what to do, it's true that he had assaulted one security guard, and another one by accident, but it could be argued that it was in self-defense, plus the kid was a minor, so he couldn't just apprehend him.

"A-Actually sir, Ms. Takeyama is conscious as of now… and she is asking to see the boy." The doctor said, this got Kamui's attention.

"She wants to see Saitama?" Kamui asked himself, he understood that she wanted to see the kid that risked his life to save her, but should he allow it? After what he just saw it's clear that the kid isn't exactly defenseless, but he doubted that the kid would harm the person he just saved right?

"…Fine, but I'm coming with him." Kamui said as he looked back at Saitama and made a motion with his head and arm, signaling him to follow him, Saitama complied and stepped over the glass, apologizing to the groaning Mortimer as he passed by him.

Soon enough they were outside the room and the doctor opened the door, allowing them to go inside and him staying out, giving them a little privacy.

Inside Yu was sitting on her bed, she was looking out of the window and then looked at Saitama and Kamui as they entered.

"Oh, hey Shinji, didn't know you were here…." Yu said as she smiled bitterly, she didn't know that he had come all the way over here, she was half expecting him to lecture her about how carelessness can lead to disaster etcetera, etcetera.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm here, as soon as I got word that the mission went south, I left the office and rushed my way over here, it was my fault for sending you all by yourself." Kamui said honestly, while there was no way of knowing that it would turn out like this, he couldn't help but feel like he deserved part of the blame of why she was in a hospital bed.

"Oh so the perfect little boy can also commit mistakes then? What a pleasant surprise…" Yu said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't let it get to your head, anyways you wanted to talk to Saitama right?" Kamui said as he gestured to Saitama."

"Oh yeah right, about that, could you give use like, a minute or two? It's just something that I want to ask him about what happened in the forest." She said as she lightly gripped the sheets on her bed, all she wanted to do is ask Saitama how he had saved her and a couple more things, but she also hoped that Kamui didn't get offended by this, since he got worried for her and all that.

" ***Sigh*** Fine I'll be waiting outside, tell me when you are done because I also would like to have a word with you, Yu." Kamui said as he gave the two a last glance before he made his way out of the room.

Yu sighed at this, it went better than she had expected.

"So, Saitama did you also stay here because you were worried about me?" She asked with a smile, Saitama looked back at her with his neutral expression.

"No, the people in here said that they had to ask me some stuff and they said I wouldn't be able to go until that guy got here." Saitama said as he pointed his thumb back to the door, obviously referring to Kamui Woods.

A drop of sweat just rolled down on the side of Yu's head. _'You don't know how to talk to a girl, do you?'_

"Oh, is that so? Well, leaving that aside, I'd like to ask you something Saitama, back in the forest when you saved me from that spider thing, how did you deal with it? I remember hearing a cannon shot, but you didn't have any weapon on you, was that your quirk?" Yu asked Saitama, this had been bugging her ever since she regained consciousness a while ago, everything was a blur but she remember the thunderous sound before she had opened her eyes to see Saitama for the first time.

"This again? You are like the fourth person to ask me the same question, it is getting annoying you know?" Saitama complained. "But no, the wood looking guy already told me about 'quirks' but I don't have a superpower, all I did was punch the damn thing."

Yu just blinked a couple of times at the last part _'Wait, what? He just punched it? But that can't be, if that is the case then his quirk has to be something related to enhanced strength, there is no way a quirkless kid could do something like that…'_

"But then does that mean that you don't have a quirk?" Yu asked Saitama once again, and earned a nod from him "But that's impossible! A quirkless person doesn't have the physical strength as to do something like you did back there!"

"Well, I did, I don't even know why you are making such a big deal out of it, that mysterious being wasn't strong at all." Saitama sad as he scratched his cheek.

 _'_ _Wasn't strong at all?! It almost ripped my head off!'_ Yu screamed inside her head before taking a deep breath and calming herself down, this kid risked his life to save her so she would cut him some slack.

"Either way, thank you for saving me, Saitama, if not for you I may have died in that place." Yu thanked the Caped Baldy once again for his deed, Saitama smiled lightly at this, after all, back home not a lot of people thank him directly for what he does, so it feels nice to get a 'Thank you' every now and then.

"You are welcome then, so is that all?" Saitama asked as his eyes slowly drifted to her right arm, the area that was burned by the acid now bandaged up.

"Yes that is it, could you tell Kamui to come in here on your way out please? Oh, and I'm sure that you are bored out of your mind right now and you want to leave but could you pretty please wait in the lobby just for a little more?" Yu asked Saitama, using her puppy eyes on the last part to try to convince him, it had always worked on his father so it was worth a shot.

"Eh, why not, as long as I don't have to spend the night here I'm cool." Saitama said as he turned his back to her and stepped out of the room, telling Kamui that she wished to speak to him now and that he'd be waiting downstairs.

And so the minutes passed by, he was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for whatever Yu needed him and so he tried to distract himself by doing pretty much anything, but other than the ticking of a wall mounted clock, a potted plant and the a receptionist was typing away in a computer, there was nothing noteworthy so he looked down at himself.

 _'_ _I need to fix my suit…'_ Saitama thought as he noticed that his hero suit was a little too big for him now, the cape would be dragged around in the ground as he walked as well, he could actually refit it himself as he had basic sewing abilities, he could fix a tear here and there and refit the thing with a little effort, but nothing beyond that, serious damage had to be taken care by a tailor.

And soon enough both Yu and Kamui came into view, Yu wasn't wearing neither her hospital clothes nor her torn hero suit, but a white blouse and jeans.

"Ah! Saitama, thanks for waiting." Yu said as he approached him, Kamui following her.

"So, me and Shinji here were talking about you, and he told me that you don't want to say anything, am I right?" Yu asked him as she crouched down to get in eye level with Saitama.

"What do you mean?" Saitama asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I mean that he tried asking you about your parents or anything about your life, but you kept lying…" Yu told him, trying to get him to say pretty much anything about himself.

"I don't lie, and I told you people all I know already, I'm telling the truth." Saitama said as he was getting slightly irritated, why does everyone in this place treat him like some kind of criminal? He was a hero for crying out loud!

"Ok, ok, calm down, but that arises another problem you see, since we don't know where your parents are, nor any one that can take care of you, you need a guardian, so this is my proposal." Yu said as she raised a finger.

"I can take the role of your guardian until we shed some light in your past and can contact anyone related to you, see this as a formal 'thank you' for what you did to me." Yu explained Saitama who got more and more confused by the second.

"I don't need a care taker you know? I'm old enough to take care of myself…" Saitama told Yu, who just sighed and looked back at him.

"It isn't that simple, Saitama, I'm sure that you can take care of yourself, but for the time being you need someone to act as a guarding or caretaker, you know, government stuff, plus I'm great at cooking and-" Yu continued her explanation before she was cut off abruptly by Saitama.

"Okay, I accept." Saitama said quickly after hearing that she was a skilled cooker, she was the one offering herself to take care of him right? So this was basically like free food.

"Well that was quick, I'll go get the documents." Kamui said as he walked towards the receptionist's counter and talked to her about legal documents.

Yu just took a seat right next to Saitama and scooted a little bit closer to him.

"Don't worry about anything, I'm sure we'll get along just fine, just think of me like your older sister okay?" Yu told Saitama, he just looked up at her in confusion.

"Sister? Wouldn't you be more like my aunt?" Saitama said without any ill intent, this however did rub Yu the wrong way.

"AUNT?! I'm not that old! I'm twenty three!" Yu said as she wrapped her arm around Saitama's neck and applied pressure, similar to how siblings wrestle, but unknowingly she was pressing her breasts against Saitama's face a little bit too hard.

"H-hey you should stop that." Saitama said as he looked up at her with a nervous face, he may not be a kid but he had a body of one, and it was reacting.

"Why should- Oh, I see! Mr. I punch things really hard can't handle women?" Yu teased Saitama as she applied more pressure, he just groaned at this Kamui just sighed if Yu was already a handful, then this kid might break him.

 _'_ _God give me strength…'_ Kamui thought to himself as he closed his eyes while the receptionist was busy printing the documents.

* * *

 **So well, this is it, my first attempt ever at writing a legit fanfic, honestly it is a lot harder than I thought, as in I thought that maybe I could write all this in a single sitting or two, but actually I was planning of releasing this like two or three weeks ago and we can see how that turned out, huh?.**

 **Well leaving all that aside you are more than welcome to leave a review, speak to thy hearts content, that includes constructive criticism if you wish, that is another thing I've really never understood, some authors say right away 'Anyone that dares insult me or my story will be is a big dummy and… and…' and well, you'd figure that in a site such as this people would understand that other people have different tastes and view things differently, also you are more than welcome to give suggestions, as of now I'm debating whether if I should insert Geno's and Sonic in the story to spice things up a bit or not. Besides that I don't really know how the whole beta reading and all that stuff works, so yeah…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only thing I truly own is my parent's disappointment and a stale potato chip.**

 **Hello there my dudes! First of all I would like to express my gratitude to y'all for giving this fanfic a chance, in all honesty I didn't expect it to get as much attention as it got on the first chapter, so I'll try to improve to meet everyone's expectations!**

 **Anyways I'd like to address a couple of points that some people made, I've answered some of them in PMs but I'll do it anyways, first of all is the whole Genos/Sonic coming along in the story, originally the idea I had is that both Genos and Saitama came to My Hero Academia's universe together, Saitama would've still been deaged and Genos would've been acting as his guardian until they came to UA and Genos would've been a teacher and Saitama a student, keeping it a secret that Saitama is actually Genos' master until later chapters, this didn't convince me so I set it aside and thought of bringing Sonic instead, and he would've eventually met Stain, but once again I scraped it and just brought Saitama alone and had Yu act as his guardian, thank god I did it because the majority of you seem to agree with me that It was a bad idea to include them.**

 **Now another person asked me why did I put the romance tag on the fic, and I answered that I'd like to pair up Saitama with either Mina or Momo, Yu I'm not too sure because if that was the case I'd like to keep a certain level of realism in the fic, and having the media find out that a 21 year old pro hero is dating a teenager would be quite troublesome for someone's career, so it'd have to be a secret, and due to Saitama's personality a harem route is almost, if not, impossible, he'd said something like 'One girlfriend is enough hassle already' or something like that, but it's all up to you guys, but if it was the case that both Momo, Mina and maybe even Yu were all interested in him, I'd like to make at least two of them do what Uraraka did with Deku, trying to put her hero work first while she sorts out her feelings, I don't know, time will tell what happens. But the point is that the romance bit is going to play a part, but not be the main focus of the story, so I'll change it to something else.**

 **Another thing was the fact that Saitama blushed when pressed against Yu's breasts, some people say that he doesn't care about women and stuff, but that is incorrect, he may not be interested in a relationship, but it has already been shown that he isn't asexual, he is heterosexual and is shown when he misinterprets Cyborg Gorilla about Genus' plans and states that he 'doesn't swing that way', I may be wrong though, that is just how I like to interpret it, you could also throw in the fact that he has a teenager body now, hormones included.**

 **And that is pretty much everything I wanted to address, I really don't like making an author's note this big because it looks like I'm trying to boost the word count, but I'll just have to make up for it, enjoy!.**

"y'all'd've whomstdsoever wants Boba Bola" – Human speech.

" _It's free real state_ " – Human whispering.

' _i HAVE CAP LOCKS ON_ ' – Human thoughts.

 **"** **KONO GUY FIERI DA!" –** Inorganic/non-human speech/shouting.

 **'** **Do you think that crabs think that fish can fly?'** – Inorganic/non-human thoughts.

 ***CLANG*** \- Sound effects/Gut's sword hitting something.

 **Chapter 1: Unofficial hero work.**

Saitama yawned as he looked out of the window of the moving car, he had agreed to have this woman as his acting guardian, but he didn't agree to having to live with her, however when he voiced his disapproval, the wood looking guy said something along the lines of 'keeping an eye on you' and 'finding out more about you' or something like that, he didn't really care though, as he was used to having a roommate back in his old apartment, but at least this way he won't have to pay rent… hopefully.

"Hey, why are you so gloomy? Cheer up, you look as if you were going to jail." Yu said as she noticed Saitama looking a bit down. "Seriously, why do you always look so upset?"

"Uh? I'm not upset, this is just how my face is, I'm just bored that's it…" Saitama said as he turned his head away from the window and looked at Yu.

"You know, most kids these days would do anything to live with a hottie like me… You should be grateful you know?" Yu said as she fluttered her eyelashes at Saitama in hopes to get a blush or any kind of reaction out of him, but instead all she got was the same dead pan look on his face he was always wearing, it didn't have any ill intent, nor was he looking at her in disgust, but she still felt a faint chill going down her spine.

 _'_ _Geez, why is he so distant? I haven't seen him make any kind of expression ever since we got out of the checkpoint, even back on the forest he didn't show any kind of emotion, what's up with this kid?'_ Yu thought as she looked at Saitama out of the corner of her eye, Kamui had told her to keep an eye on the kid, and try to get close to him to see if she could shed some light on who he was, the kid was a complete mystery.

"Sooo," Yu said as she tapped her thumbs on the stirring wheel as she thought of any topic to liven the mood a little bit. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nah." Saitama said as he continued to look out of the window, watching the people go on about their day.

Ever since Saitama got here, he noticed that a lot of people looked like monsters, at first he thought those were hero costumes, but after they explained him about that 'quirk' thingy, he found out that people in here actually could look out the ordinary, such as a big slime with eyes, alligator looking people etc. He thought at first that this place was like a monster colony, but then scraped the idea as he saw regular looking humans amongst the crowds.

"So how about a girlfriend?" Yu asked Saitama, maybe if he had someone like that, they could track them down and find out more about the kid.

"Nope, never had one." Saitama said as he wondered if there monsters in this place, back home he usually killed any monsters he came across, and just incapacitate humans, that was a hero's job after all, but if everyone in here were actually just people, what was he supposed to do?

"Really? Sooo… Boyfriend?" Yu asked him, she didn't really want to offend the kid, but she was open minded, so she wouldn't judge him, this however made Saitama to look at her in a different expression, albeit a similar one, it looked like his regular bored face, but had a few sweat drops on the side of his head.

"I don't swing that way." Saitama quickly responded, just because he has never had a girlfriend before that doesn't mean he is interested in dudes, it's just that he has always thought that having a girlfriend is too much of a hassle, and expensive as well, so he really never gave it to much thought.

"Okay, okay sorry, I didn't mean anything by that, also I'm not saying that you look, well you know… argh." Yu groaned as she tried to explain herself, she was just trying to learn more about him, but it backfired and now she probably damaged their relationship.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean anything by it," Saitama said as once again he looked out of the window, looking at an odd looking police officer covered in fur "Say, I've been meaning to ask you something, are there monsters around here?"

 _'_ _Monsters? He means criminals? Boy, he must be really sheltered, isn't he?'_ Yu thought as he looked at the direction Saitama was looking, apparently there was a police officer giving a ticket to some biker for parking where he shouldn't be.

"Well, yeah unfortunately, people thought that long ago, when quirks first appeared, wars and crime would eventually disappear, but nothing really changed, sure we have heroes now, but we also have people who misuse their powers to hurt others." Yu explained to Saitama, maybe in the past he had a strong experience with a villain or something of the sort, so she looked at him and smiled warmly "but don't worry Saitama, heroes such as myself keep everyone safe, including you."

Saitama just looked back at Yu and hummed as he thought deeply about this, so there are monsters, but there's also people that look like monsters, so where is the line in between them? Maybe he'll find out eventually, he is a pro hero after all.

There was also the fact that there were pro heroes in this place, wherever this was, they weren't part of the Heroes Association, obviously, as he gave them his hero name, although reluctantly, first they said that there was no way there was a pro hero as young as him, but after a while, they looked it up, but found no records of any 'Caped Baldy', they also didn't seem to use the ranking system HA used, maybe they were another hero association, but he really didn't know much about that, he really didn't care about rankings, competition or any of that stuff, as long as people didn't think he was some kind of weirdo running around in a costume, he was fine.

And another thing he noticed is that there was only one moon, which was odd, also he looked at a map that Yu showed him to ask where he came from, but he wasn't familiar with the landscape, much less the cities, as seemingly 'City-Z' didn't exist, so people started to think that he was a delusional kid, or a chuunibyou, something that annoyed the living hell out of him, because not even in his teens was he like that… well maybe he was but just for a couple of weeks…

 _'_ _Did I get transported to another world? Well to be honest it wouldn't be the weirdest thing that has happened to me… man I wish Genos was here, he probably would have a ton of theories of where we are.'_ Saitama thought to himself as he started to contemplate the fact he could've been thrown into another world, he has read a couple of mangas with that setting before and what they usually had in common is that someone in the fantasy world would summon a 'hero' and that would pull some random teen kid into their world… was that why he looked like a damn kid now? Does the world think that he is too old?!

Soon enough the car came to a stop in front of a house, Yu's house to be specific it was a little bigger than the average house, but other than a balcony, a pool and the three stories, there wasn't anything noteworthy, which surprised Saitama, because if his time in the HA taught him anything is that most heroes are after fame and fortune, and Yu had told him she is one of the most famous heroes, so maybe she wasn't like most heroes he was used to.

"So here we are, welcome to my humble little corner in the world, it isn't a manor but it's cozy." Yu said as she took out the keys and got out of the car along with Saitama, as they got in they both took out their shoes, and red boots, and Yu led him to the second floor to show him where he'd be staying.

"Well, you can stay here, it is a bit dusty but nothing a good afternoon of cleaning can't fix, usually my cousin stays here when she comes over, but whatever, we can't have you sleeping on the ground can we?" She said as she placed her hands on her hips, she looked at Saitama as he looked around the room, and then leaned in closer to him in an attempt to tease him "Unless you want to share a room with me, Mmmh?"

"Nah thanks, this is fine." He said dismissively as he turned his head to her "Plus, sometimes I kick while I sleep."

Yu huffed as she straightened herself and huffed, this kid sure was tough to get at, but she'll get him eventually, she looked at him and analyzed his clothing, he needed something else to wear other than that oversized yellow jumpsuit, so she got an idea.

"You know you need clothes too, so how about we go downtown and we buy you some?" She asked Saitama, he placed his hand on his chin and closed his eyes as he thought.

"But I don't have my wallet on me." He told Yu, he really didn't want to have someone he just met pay for his stuff, Genos doesn't count.

"Oh, don't worry about it, plus I'm the one taking care of you right now right? So this is kind of my job, also you can call me onee-chan if you want." Yu told Saitama as she went back downstairs, and back in the car Saitama following her.

"Yeah, that isn't happening, plus Aunty would be more fitting." Saitama said as he got back in the car and smirked at Yu.

"AUNTY?! WH-… Wait! You cracked a joke?!" Yu lost her cool for a second but controlled herself when she noticed that Saitama was smiling, this was the first facial expression he had shown her besides the 'I don't know if I'm dead in the inside' one.

"Yeah, what about it?" Saitama asked the impressed Yu.

"Oh, well it's just that you know, you are so dull and look indifferent all the time, so I kind of thought you didn't have a sense of humor." She said as she twirled her hair, she didn't want to make him think she thought of him as a weirdo or something of the sort.

"I'm not indifferent, it's just that I'm bored, you shouldn't judge people by how they look." Saitama told her, he wasn't really mad, he's had trouble in the past with several people because of the way he acts, so he kind of understood her.

"Anyways, enough chatter! Let's go shopping!" Yu excitedly said as she backed out of the driveway and started driving towards the mall, Saitama just ignored her enthusiasm and leaned his head against the car's window.

 **Somewhere else, with Kamui Woods.**

Kamui Woods huffed in irritation as he leaned against his chair waiting to be called inside the office of the leader of the Hero Agency he was currently in, however, an hour ago when he came in trying to report directly to him about recent events, he was stopped by one of the members, as supposedly he was attending other, more important, matters right now, but they'd tell him that Kamui was asking to see him.

But that was nearly an hour and thirty minutes ago, and since then no one has come in or out of that door, the only sound in the room was that of his inhaling and exhaling, the occasional slight creaking of the office chair he was sitting on, and the small decorative Zen fountain on the far corner of the room.

 _'_ _Seriously, what's taking them so god damn long?'_ Kamui thought to himself as he stretched in the chair and arched his back, unfortunately, as he was stretching, he didn't calculate how much empty space was around, him so when he stuck out his legs to stretch them, his right foot slammed on the coffee table in front of him.

"AGHH! Son of a-, fuck! Why?!" Kamui cried in pain as he held his foot and fell out the chair, shaking in pain on the ground, and as if on cue, the door to the office opened, both the man he came to see and an unknown man in a tan suit stepped out.

"Either way, I hope to hear from you in the fu-" The unknown man trailed off as he looked down and saw a shaking Kamui woods on the ground, anyone else would've thought he was having a seizure. "What's the deal with this one?"

Next to the unknown man was the owner of this Hero Agency, he was a tall muscular man with long, wavy dark hair which he usually keep under his hat, he was wearing a black long coat along with black tanker boots and forearm guards, his name was Solomon Cruorem, but his hero name was Revenant, as it was said that he moves so fast in battle that one could only see a shadow.

His quirk, 'Hardened Blades', at first glance isn't anything special, it consisted of only growing long blades on his forearms and legs, but the blades were a product of his body and consisted of hardened callus and bone, these however could cut easily through steel and coupled with his remarkable speed and physical strength, it becomes a force to be reckoned with.

From time to time, his blades are said to shimmer, nobody knows the reason to this however and has been dismissed as a way to blind the enemy.

Kamui stopped shaking in pain and cursed under his breath as he heard the voice of someone, with blinding speed he straightened himself up and looked at them with serious eyes as if nothing had happened, only a few people could pick up the slightly shaky breath, an indication that he was embarrassed.

"Oh, allow me to introduce you," Solomon said as he stepped forward, seemingly unbothered by whatever Kamui was doing before he came out of his office. "This is Shinji Nishiya, his pro hero name is Kamui Woods, Shinji, this man has been working with me for the past couple of months."

"Oh, pleased to meet you sir." Kamui said as he slightly bowed, the man did the same and greeted him. "Like wise"

Once introductions were over, the man in suit made his leave, and told the Solomon that he'd be seeing him around and to keep up the good work as he walked away and turned a corner, Kamui had been following him with his eyes as he left.

 _'_ _Must be a sponsor, but has that guy ever heard of lip balm?'_ Kamui wondered and then was brought back to reality as Solomon coughed, making him turn back to him. "So, I heard that you wished to have a word with me?"

Solomon asked Kamui as he stepped inside his office, Kamui following behind, the room was themed after the Roman Empire, just like the rest of the building, on each corner stood a Roman Tuscan, there were various old Roman weaponry in display cases such as bronze swords, some in good conditions and some that had seen better days.

But out of the whole room, the most eye catching decoration was the Fresco on the wall behind the desk, the painting displayed the owner of the Agency as he stood above triumphantly over three of his foes, it obviously was a representation of a battle in which he had singlehandedly defeated three highly dangerous criminals: Molten Angel, Corroded Iron and Clot, he defeated them all before backup arrived.

Some people would think he was incredibly egocentric because of this, but surprisingly enough he was quite humble despite his flashiness, anyone that knew him personally knew that.

"Yes, it is about the investigation in the forest that you entrusted us with." Kamui said as he stood in front of the desk, Solomon took a seat and spun around on his chair and faced Kamui.

"Mmh, yes I've read your report, other than Mt. Lady receiving injuries from an unknown assailant, nothing else went wrong, am I correct?" Solomon asked as he opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a folder, inside of it there was a well detailed report of the event and pictures of the creature that had attacked Mt. Lady, it seemed to be some kind of mutated insect, it wouldn't have been the first time a quirk manifested itself on an animal.

However what caught his attention was the fact that the insect was in a state as if a howitzer canon had shot it point blank, nobody was able to tell what kind of creature it was because the body was in a terrible state, and the report says that Mt. Lady was knocked out of action during the attack, so someone else intervened, but she had been deployed alone.

"Indeed, however there is something else that wasn't included in the report." Kamui said as he took out a picture of what looked to be a bald kid with an extremely plain face, he looked quite goofy. "This kid was found in the forest while Mt. Lady was being attacked, what's more he is the one that saved her, and he said that all he did was 'punch the thing'."

This picked at his interest as he looked away from the piece of paper he was holding and shifted it to the photos, and then to Kamui.

"So a kid pops out of nowhere during a recognizance mission and stops a rampaging beast that even a pro hero was having trouble to deal with?" Solomon was obviously skeptical about this, but then again, who wouldn't be?

"I know how it sounds but it's the truth, there's even this security video feed." Kamui said as he pulled out his smartphone, handing it over to Solomon, the smartphone displayed a video of a young woman with little clothing as she tended to a Zen tree.

"Ahhh! No! That's not it! Give a sec…" Kamui shrieked as he took the phone out of his hands in a flash and swiped furiously through the contents of the device. "Ahem, this is what I wanted to show you." Kamui said as he once again handed over the phone.

This time it was a security feed of what it looked to be an interrogation room with the bald kid inside, soon enough the door opened and a bull looking man with a security staff shirt stepped in, he talked to the child for a moment and then proceeded to use more violent means, as he smashed the table and picked him up, after ignoring the kid's request to set him down, the kid proceeded to smack the man across the room, which sent him crashing across the mirror and into the wall of the other room.

This had impressed Solomon, the kid swatted this 6'10 man, and by the looks of it was around two hundred and ninety pounds of muscle, across the room like he was some fly and looked as if it wasn't that big of a deal either, still maintaining his monotone expression.

"And do we know who this kid might be?" Solomon asked as he paused the video when the kid turned to see the camera, something about him felt off.

"Actually, I was hoping you might help us in that area, you see the kid refuses to share his personal information other than his name, parents, homestead, anything, and when asked about his quirk he says 'I don't have a quirk'." Kamui explained as he received back his phone. "Either he has amnesia or he is hiding something, I suspect the former."

"And do you know where he is as of now?" Solomon asked as Kamui looked him straight in the eyes.

"Since he has no known relatives, nor is there any documentation of him, Mt. Lady took custody of him as her guardian for the time being." Kamui told him, initially, he wanted to have the authorities to take care of him, but Yu jumped in and suggested that she could take care of him instead, maybe she wanted to repay him for saving her.

Solomon spun his chair around and leaned back as he stared at his Fresco, so there was a mystery kid with a remarkable quirk that seemingly didn't know anything nor anyone? He seemed quite promising, but there were a lot of unknowns still, first he'll have to dig around for information.

 _'_ _Usually when mystery arises, trouble comes soon after, we'll have to be wary.'_ Solomon thought to himself as he looked at the pictures of the deceased beast and Saitama, something told him that things were about to get rowdy around here.

 **Back with Saitama and Yu.**

"Oh my god this dress is so pretty too, Saitama which one do you like more, blue or red?" Yu asked Saitama as she merrily held two summer dresses in each hand, Saitama just huffed at this.

"I don't know, aren't they the same but in different color?" Saitama answered as he was carrying shopping bags. "And why am I carrying these either way? Weren't we supposed to buy clothes for **ME**?" Saitama asked as he pointed at himself in the last sentence.

"What? Is the big bad kid that punches monsters tired from carrying a couple of shopping bags?" Yu asked Saitama in a mocking tone as she fluttered her eye lashes.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the car, I'll see you there." Saitama said as he turned and started to walk away, but on his second step he was stopped by Yu, who had grabbed his arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I won't do that again, just don't get mad okay?" Yu quickly apologized as Saitama turned around and faced her once more. "Just let me choose one of these and we'll go get your stuff." She said as she held both dresses up.

"Why don't you just get both? You have the money and you clearly like them." Saitama asked her, Yu just huffed and puffed her cheeks at this as she held both of the dresses close to her chest.

"It isn't that simple you know? You clearly don't know how women think…" She said as she took both dresses either way, and started to walk along with Saitama. "No, no I don't" Saitama simply replied.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Yu stopped and told Saitama to choose any clothing he wants and that she would meet him in about ten or fifteen minutes, Saitama complied and started to look through the clothing, eventually he chose two pairs of jeans, and two shirts, and a hoodie, one of the shirts were plain t-shirts with nothing noteworthy on them, but what really had caught his eye was the hoodie that he had found at the bottom of a pile of clothing, it was similar to his old hoodie, but this one was completely yellow, the inscription 'OPPAI' and the crude drawing of what resembled to be a pair of breasts were in black.

The hoodie had that distinctive smell of old clothing too, so Saitama had guessed that this thing had been in this store for a long time, waiting to be purchased, yearning to be worn.

It also had a 50% discount so why the fuck not.

And so, Saitama sat down and waited on a nearby bench as the minutes passed, Yu was supposed to be here already but she wasn't turning up, and he didn't have a phone on him either so there was no way of contacting her so all he could do was wait in boredom here.

However a couple of people dashed in front of him towards the exit, followed by more people, he faintly picked up the word 'villain' as they exited the mall, Saitama curious as to what the whole ruckus was about, picked up the shopping bags and walked to where the multitude of people had ran off.

Meanwhile, in the outside of the mall, a crowd of people had gathered in the parking lot, some of them talking in their cellphones either calling the authorities or spreading the news, and some others were taking pictures or videos, and in the middle of the crowd there were three heroes and a skinny looking man, this one seemed to be some kind of wannabe villain, at first people took him as a junkie just causing some trouble so the authorities tried to take him into custody, but this proved to be a mistake as the man had a quirk that allowed him to send a huge blasts of energy around him, which could even send cars sailing through the air, after that display, pro heroes were contacted to deal with the threat.

There were three heroes fighting the villain, even though no one could safely get near him, one of them was shooting icicles at him, another one was flying in the air on standby waiting for an opening and the third one was making a barrier in front of the civilians with what looked to be a string of water, most likely to stop them from getting any closer than anything.

"This isn't working! The Fly, do you see any openings?!" The woman shooting the icicles asked her flying comrade, every single one of her projectiles kept getting repelled by this man's shockwaves, and the few ones that did get through would just harmlessly bounce off him.

"You are a bunch of idiots! My shockwaves won't let any of your ice toothpicks reach me, and even if they do get through, I can just redirect my power around my body! You can't beat me, it's useless, useless, useless, useless!" The man cackled maniacally as the attacks kept missing their target.

"Oh really? Thanks for the input, Backdraft, do your thing!" The woman said as the hero that kept the civilians behind the water barrier moved one of his hydrant shaped hands and pointed at the feet of the villain, which unknown to him was standing over pipage, and suddenly a stream of water spurted out, the woman then used her quirk and froze the water, covering his lower half in ice.

"The fly, now!" She screamed to the flying hero, whom nodded in acknowledgement and sped down towards the villain.

"Didn't I tell you that it's useless?!" The man yelled as the protective barrier around his body switched over and destroyed the ice, this however wasn't their plan, because once he noticed the flying hero speeding towards him, he panicked and tried to repel him with his area shockwave, but couldn't switch powers in time and got punched square in the face at full speed, sending him sailing through the air and crashing against a car.

Once this happened the crowd started to go wild and take pictures of the heroes, the hydrokinetic hero used his powers to bind him and the other two started escorting him, but the fight was far from over as the villain somehow managed to free one of his bound hands and dug it in his pocket, pulling out what looked to be a toy, but detached the head and revealed it was in fact a syringe, before he could be stopped he jammed the syringe on the side of his neck and injected the contents as he fell to the ground convulsing.

"Yo, what happened?" "Did he kill himself?" "Good riddance" "Someone call an ambulance!" Were among the things the civilians said before the villain stopped convulsing and laid limp on the ground, one of the heroes approached his unmoving body, but before he could reach him they were all blasted away by a sudden, incredibly strong shockwave, some civilians were knocked off their feet as well.

As the villain stood up, everyone held their breath as they noticed his new form, his skin was now a leather black, his eyes were pure white without an iris, his mouth sported deformed, long thin teeth that resembled those ones of an angler fish, and he also had a hole in the palms of his hands.

Soon enough the heroes stood up to attack the threat once again, but before they could even balance themselves they were sent flying by a shockwave that destroyed all nearby windows, knocking two of them out of cold, The Fly being the only one conscious but with a broken leg, and could only watch helplessly as the man approached him and his comrades.

"This is amazing! Never had I felt so much power, I can do anything I wan-" The man was cut short as a ball of sticky acid stuck to his mouth followed by several other ones that stuck to all over his body, slowly burning his skin and flesh.

The villain desperately clawed at the ball of acid on his mouth as it painfully burned the area, ignoring all other balls until he finally pried it off, the damage on his facial area visible to anyone.

" **WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!"** He screamed as a tar like fluid streamed out of the corner his eyes, until he spotted a smirking pink girl in school uniform, probably had done that of impulse, not that he cared either way.

 **"** **YOU!"** The man screeched as he stretched both of his arms towards her, all of his fingers pointed at her, small holes the size of a marble appearing on the tip of each finger. **"Next time stay at school, little shit!"** He screamed as he unleashed a potent shockwave from each fingertip, the girl vaulted over to her right side, and started to slide around the villain with the same kind of sticky substance coming out of her feet.

 **"** **Stop moving you greasy pig!"** He screamed as he attempted to shoot another shockwave, however before he could do so the girl shot another ball of acid towards him, landing on his hand and blocking the holes in it, this caused the incoming shockwave to implode in his hand instead. **"ARRGH!"** He screamed as he was sent flying back against the side of a car while holding his shredded, now ruined hand.

"Didn't your mother tell you to never call a girl pig or cow?!" The girl snickered as some of the spectators started to cheer on the girl for her bravery, they knew that civilians shouldn't get involved in these kind of situations, but they had to applaud her efforts either way. "Hey would you look at that, they love me! This will surely help my career!" She grinned as she turned around to look at her admirers.

This was however, a mistake, as the villain wasn't neither too injured to keep fighting and wasn't unconscious either, so unknowingly to the pink girl, he saw this as an opportunity and raised his uninjured arm towards her, as he charged up his attack.

However she noticed because of the whirring noise it made and turned to see him attempting something, she however dashed towards him, drunk in her own ego as she tried to finish this with something flashy, like an uppercut or something like that, she still needed to stop his attack first though, so she did the same thing she had previously done and threw an acid ball at his hand, obstructing the exits in his hand.

However when she got close enough to him to deliver the finishing blow he dodged her attack, and slammed his open, injured hand on her stomach and unleashed another attack, blasting her several feet back before she could react and slammed her back on the concrete wall nearby the injured heroes.

 _'_ _W-what happened? I-I can't breathe, everything hurts…'_ The girl thought to herself as she tried to stand up, but her body failed to respond and barely twitched on the ground, she could only manage to look up at the silhouette of the villain darkened by the sun slowly approaching her.

 **"** **You little shit… that hurt y'know? Didn't your parents tell you to respect your elders? Doesn't matter, I'll educate you myself."** The villain hissed as he approached her, his left arm was destroyed beyond recognition, it looked more like a piece of meat attached to a man than anything, pulsating muscle exposed to the air as well as splintered bones and cartilage, he had sacrificed his whole arm to land that one attack, and now she was going to regret getting so cocky.

"This is bad, you shouldn't have done that! You need to get out of here girl! Hey!" The injured conscious hero tried to stand up to get the girl to safety, but as he tried an unpleasant sound came out of his broken leg as he hissed and dropped once again on the ground, he felt truly powerless in this situation, his wings were unable to carry him, nor he could move, all he could do is watch helplessly as a girl was about to be slaughtered by this monster.

 _'_ _No… get away please… don't come any closer, god why did I do this?! I shouldn't have come to the mall today… Mom, dad, I'm sorry.'_ The girl wept internally, she wanted to scream, to ask for help, but nothing came out of her throat, she was just a girl, what was she thinking? If pro heroes couldn't stand to this guy how could she?! _'Please, anyone… I don't want to die…'_ Was her last thought before the figure of the man lumbered over her, and reached down.

However, before he could even brush a single one of the hairs on her head, the back of a fist slammed on his face, transmitting an impossible amount of force towards him as he was sent sailing back, several feet in the air at neck breaking speeds until he crashed against the window of an office building, his body didn't stop there as he kept crashing through a couple more walls until he finally lost all speed and his body just smacked like a piece of meat against a wall of the building, someone was going to have to pay for the damages, but it was likely that the one responsible for it won't do it either way.

The crowd had now gone completely silent at the events that had just unfolded, one moment ago a girl and a group of pro heroes were about to be slaughtered by a ruthless villain, and the next said villain had swatted out of everyone's sight by what looked to be a bald teenager with… shopping bags?

"That guy's power is so loud, it's really annoying to be honest." Saitama said as he looked at the building in which that guy had been blown off to, he just hoped they didn't try to charge him with any damages or anything, however he was brought off this thought as soon as he heard the mumbling girl in front of him.

"U-uh? What… Who…?" The pink girl tried to ask the newcomer what had just happened and who he was at the same time, but due to that, all she managed to get out of her mouth was incoherent mumbling.

"Are you feeling alright? You look pretty banged up, that must've been scary, right?" Saitama said as he kneeled in front of her. "You guys look pretty messed up too, don't worry someone should've called for an ambulance already." Saitama said to the barely conscious hero that had insect wings, as he rubbed the inside of his ear with his pinky finger.

"Either way, I need to go meet up with someone, if she thinks that I ran off somewhere without her, she'll get all annoying I bet." Saitama said as he stood up and grabbed his shopping bags before turning around and walked the way he came from.

"W-Wait, what's your name?!" The girl managed to finally blurt out as she tried to stand up, but fell on her knees and hissed as a sharp pain originated from the side of her torso.

Saitama managed to hear this and stopped to turn around, but before he could say anything a group of around four girls in similar school uniforms swarmed her and blocked her vision of Saitama.

"Jesus Christ, Mina! Are you ok?!" and "What is wrong with you, jackass! You can't just jump in without thinking!" were among the things she was being told by what looked to be her friends, as the scolding continued, Mina tried moving side to side to see where her savior was to no avail.

Saitama opted to not interrupt this and resumed on looking for Yu, but before he could take more than three steps, people started swarming him in a similar fashion, taking photos and asking random stuff like 'That was amazing!' or 'Are you a student from UA' and 'Why is you bald, B?'.

Saitama just got from this for multiple reasons, for one he didn't like it when strangers pressed themselves this tightly against him, and the fact that they would rather be asking him stuff rather than helping the injured heroes annoyed him as well, then, a camera man and what looked to be a reporter, squeezed in from the crowd.

"Excuse me young man, that display that you've shown right now was remarkable, may I know your name?" The reported asked as he basically shoved the microphone on Saitama's face.

"Uh, it's Saitama." Saitama said as he slightly pushed the microphone away from his face.

"So, Mr. Saitama, you had to step in and do the job that the pro heroes couldn't do to safe guard the lives of the civilians, would you say that the pro heroes of today aren't qualified to do their job?" The reporter asked as he once again pushed the microphone towards Saitama's face.

"Wait, what?" Saitama asked, all he did was help them out, he didn't mean to steal their 'glory' or anything like that. "Also, while it is true that you've saved multiple lives today, are you aware that public use of quirks without a license is forbidden and is punishable by law?"

"Oh, no I didn't know, but I don't have a-" But before he could finish his sentence, Yu's arm came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Saitama's face, covering his mouth.

"OH MY! So you were here! Well, thanks for taking care of him while I was gone, Mr. Reporter, but we really should be anywhere else right now, so, BYE!" She said as she ran off dragging Saitama with her, leaving a very confused crowd behind.

 **Anywhere else right now, with Yu and Saitama.**

Yu was trying to catch her breath as she leaned against her car, she had ran away dragging Saitama along with her for God knows how long, Saitama just stood beside her with a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head.

"You know, I could've run if you told me to, you didn't have to drag me and I could've carried you too…" Saitama said as he grew slightly worried, she was breathing like a claustrophobic person underground, she isn't going to faint from a lack of oxygen, right?

"Sh-shut up you ***Cough*** It's all your fault, you can't just do what you did back there!" Yu shouted at him. "It was reckless of you, you can't just expect to jump in and punch your way out of everything!"

"I can't?" Saitama asked as he tilted his head, Yu got even more irritated because of this.

"NO! No you can't! Don't you ever think that your actions have consequences? I mean sure you defeated a criminal, but there are a number of things that could've gone wrong!" Yu said as she tried to scold Saitama. "What if the villain had an ace up his sleeve or he had some kind of plan? He might've even stronger that he looked like!"

"Nah he wasn't, he went down with one punch, as usual… or should I say he went up?" Saitama said as he rubbed his chin in thought, but it was the truth, that guy was just a pushover in the end, maybe the heroes got careless or cocky like that one pink girl.

"W-wait, he did?" Yu asked him in curiosity, Saitama nodded at this, she didn't quite manage to see the fight, and had arrived only to see a trio of injured heroes and a young girl being carried away in an ambulance, and the parking lot was quite trashed as well, she did hear something along the lines of a kid appearing out of nowhere and smacking the villain responsible for all this, naturally she knew it was Saitama, but she had figured that the they were talking about how the fight had ended, never had she imagined that the whole fight was just that.

 _'_ _Yeah, should've known, he did take care of that ugly looking thing back when I met him, so maybe this isn't that farfetched… but still.'_ Yu thought to herself as she looked at Saitama, the image of him standing before her with the sun shining behind him and his whole right arm covered in the blood of that giant spider was burned into her mind.

"Well, maybe you weren't in danger… but there are still rules and laws you have to abide you know?! I'm not saying that you should've left those people to their own fate, but when you do this kind of things, it inspires others to do the same!" Yu said as she took one step closer towards him, however, Saitama just raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, isn't that a good thing? Inspiring people to help those in need?" He asked Yu, Yu in the other hand, pinched the bridge of her nose at his naivety.

"It's not that simple, people can't just use their quirks wherever or whenever they want, people who do that are called 'vigilantes' and they are no better than villains, Saitama, unrisponsable use of quirks usually ends up in disaster." Yu said as she looked at Saitama, the look of confusion was gone so it seemed that he understood that, that was a plus.

"So, what you are saying is that I should've helped them, but then that I shouldn't?" Saitama asked her, which caused her to sigh and lean against the side of her car as she slowly dropped to the ground. " ***Sigh*** you missed the whole point."

Yu was getting tired of this, the kid was completely oblivious to some things that were common knowledge, such as how people can drastically change their appearance due to their quirks, when they had first entered the city, Saitama asked her if monsters were a common thing around here, when she asked him why, he just pointed his thumb to a lady that resembled a 9 foot tiger, she scolded him later for saying something so mean based on someone's appearance.

"Look, you keep saying that you are a pro hero, right?" She said, Saitama nodded at her, honestly she didn't know why he kept acting like he WAS an actual registered hero, the so called Hero Association didn't even exist, there were some countries that catalogued heroes in ranks such as 'A, B, C and S class' but all of them claimed to have never heard of Saitama, she would get something out of him eventually, but for now she decided to play his game.

"Then, as a hero you need to abide the laws of wherever you are, even if they are different from the ones you are used to, right?" She said as she stood up from the ground and dusted her backside from dirt of the floor. "I guess." Saitama replied

"Well, Japan's laws are that in order for people to carry out heroic deeds, you need to be registered as one, and have a hero license, otherwise they are what we call 'vigilantes' and as I already told you, all they do is cause even more trouble." Yu said she took the shopping bags from Saitama's hands and put them inside the car.

"And the law sees them as criminals, regardless of what they do, so like any menace they subdue them, now it would be a big problem if you were a wanted man right? You can't just beat law enforcers and while trying to be a hero right?" She said as she got in the car and unlocked the doors so Saitama could do the same, she knew that the kid was strong, so he probably would be more than a match for policemen, but she knew that he had a good heart too, and wouldn't go as far as to do something like hurt innocent people.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, the police once interrogated me because they mistook me for a cop killer." Saitama said nonchalantly as he closed the door and put on the seat belt, not that he really needed it, but Yu kept insisting about 'safety first'.

"Wait what, how?!" This had caught Yu off-guard, she couldn't even phantom the idea of trained policemen picturing a teenager, and a plain looking one that at first glance didn't look like he couldn't hurt a fly, for a dangerous murderer.

"It was something silly really, I don't want to talk about that." Saitama said as he placed his elbow against the door and rested his chin on his hand as he looked out of the window.

"Come on, tell me, how bad could it be?" Yu prodded the topic further, she was genuinely curious as to why he went through that ordeal, Saitama grumbled at this but gave in.

"They made a pretty bad sketch based on what they heard he looked like, and… ***Sigh*** and he was bald, so they tried putting one and one together." Saitama said through his teeth that last part, Yu didn't say anything right away, from the short time she's been with the kid, she had found out that he was actually pretty self-conscious about his lack of hair, and it seemed to bother him to a certain level where he didn't hate that part of him, but annoyed him when people pointed it out.

"W-wow, that's pretty mean, judging someone based on his looks, that is…" Yu said as she backed out of the parking lot and starting driving home, she had a surprise for him so she couldn't wait.

"Nah its fine, they were doing their job and they even gave me katsudon, either way they found out that I wasn't the guy they were looking for, because it came to them and attacked them." He told her as he looked up at the clouds, he wondered what Genos and King were doing as of now.

"He did? What happened after?" She asked Saitama, as of today, the majority of the population had quirks, while some were more suited for heroic deeds and other ones were suited for labor, there were no shortage of impressive quirks in the law enforcement department, some of them could easily had become heroes, whom had more freedom to carry out their jobs, but decided to stay there for their own reasons, but even then they had trouble with villains, such as earlier today.

"Well, it trashed the place around and injured some officers, but I took care of it, I…" Saitama told her, but Yu cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Let me guess, you punched him right? Did he go flying?" She asked him and giggled, it would be silly if he said something like 'no I kicked him'.

"Nah, I blasted a hole through him." He uncaringly said as he kept looking out of the window.

The mood inside the car suddenly got colder, he did what?

"Y-you did what? H-he restrained a-after… right?" Yu stuttered as she started sweating, there was no way Saitama wasn't a murderer, the kid was insanely strong, but he wouldn't do something like outright killing someone right? "Saitama, h-he was treated after, right?"

"What? No, I killed it, it was a monster." Saitama turned his head to her and said that as if it was the most natural thing to do, as if it wasn't a big deal.

 **"** **YOU DID WHAT?!"** She screamed as she slammed the breaks and pulled over, that scream had left a ringing in Saitama's ears.

"I killed it, it was a monster and it was attacking people, that's what heroes-" Saitama said as he rubbed one of his ears with his pinky finger, this woman had some lungs.

"NO! Don't give me that! Killing is not what heroes do, Saitama! We save lives!" Yu interrupted him, was this kid a sociopath? Did he even understand the gravity of taking someone's life? But earlier today he didn't kill that one guy, or at least she thought he didn't, God, what would Kamui do if he caught wind of this.

"But he wasn't a person, he was a monster, and he had killed people too, Yu." He retorted with a plain face. _'Monsters? He keeps going on with that? Is that how he copes with it?'_ Yu thought to herself, monsters only existed in fiction, even she wasn't sure that the thing that she had seen in the forest was a monster, maybe an animal, but not a 'monster'.

"Monsters aren't real, Saitama! I already told you, just because someone looks different doesn't mean that they aren't human." Yu told him as she stared at him right in the eyes, he didn't have a single hint of distress, fear, remorse or any kind of emotion on his face, he could be a professional gambler with that face, but that scared her, was he hiding his feelings or did he really not feel anything at all?

"Yeah they are, remember that one spider from when I met you? It was a monster, just like the one guy I'm talking about, plus if I hadn't done it, he would kept on hurting people, and heroes were coming to help too, so that means that even pro heroes could've been hurt." Saitama said as he shifted in his seat, monsters were more than real, maybe the rules were different here, but if he was to tell her that he came from another world, he was sure that he'd lose all credibility and be taken as a loon.

"Well I guess that you could call it self-defense..." Yu said as she looked down and tapped her thumbs on the stirring wheel, she had heard of times where the situation got out of hand in situations like robberies or hostage situations, and people involved would get fatally injured, and did experience it a couple of times in her relatively new career, at first it was stomach churning and put a lot of strain on her conscience, but eventually learned to somewhat cope with it, the world wasn't all flowers and rainbows after all.

"Saitama, I understand what you did, kind of, but you've got to promise me something." She said as she shifted in her seat so that her whole body was facing him, "Promise me that you won't do something like that again."

"Like what?" Saitama asked her, did she mean the whole killing monsters thing?

"Killing, I know that in the hero business sometimes it gets dangerous, and you have to act quickly, or that it is either you or them, but for the time being, please promise me that you'll have some kind of self-restraint." She explained him, she wasn't scared of him nor what he did, she cared deeply about him in all honestly, whether it was because he had saved her and she was subconsciously trying to repay her debt, or because she was his acting guardian and her motherly instincts were kicking in, she didn't know, but what she did know is that he didn't want to see him going down a path he couldn't come back nor make decisions he would regret, he was still so young.

"But I already told you, it was a monster, and I've fought a lot of criminals and villains before, and haven't killed any, heroes don't kill people." Saitama told her, it was true, ever since he decided to become a hero he had faced monsters and criminals alike, but not once had he actually killed a human, he would give them a good trashing, but never finish them off, he was a hero, not some psychopath, he knew the difference between a monster and a human.

"Okay, I understand that, but please just promise me this, at least for the time being, until you get a hero license at least." Yu retorted, she was adamant.

"You are not going to let this one go aren't you?" Saitama said as he looked at her, her expression unchanging, he sighed and just decided to get it over with. "Okay, I guess I won't kill anyone, not that I need to promise that in the first place, but whatever."

" ***Sigh*** Thanks, now let's go home, okay? I also got a surprise for you." She said with a smile as she resumed her driving and Saitama got back to staring at the outside of the window.

"Oh, hey by the way, we kind of trailed off from the main topic didn't we?" Yu asked Saitama, they were supposed to be talking about how he could become a fully-fledged hero in the eyes of society, but they got off topic for obvious reasons.

"Uh? Oh yeah, I guess, how do I get a 'Hero license?' do I turn in an application or something like that?" Saitama asked her, Yu chuckled at that, if it was that simple every John and Jane would easily become a hero.

"No, you need to have previous preparation and studies in order to apply to a hero license, kind of like college, you need to go to an academy that gives you hero training, and then when you graduate, you can actually apply." Yu told him, she saw him shift uncomfortably on his seat and heard him groan.

"What? Not a fan of school?" She teased him, he had a short attention span, that was for certain, so she guessed that he wasn't exactly an outstanding scholar.

"It's not that, it's just that I don't like the technical part of, well, anything." Saitama said as he remembered his days in high school, it wasn't the most thrilling part of his life, but neither it was the worst, he didn't get the best grades nor the worst, and he did get bullied from time to time, but who didn't get bothered by jerks in their youth anyway? Other than that his school life was pretty uneventful.

"Hehe, well that I figured as much but don't worry, I can help you in that aspect, believe it or not I was in the top three students with best grades when I graduated!" Yu exclaimed proudly, at first she was doing pretty bad in her studies, but somehow she pulled through and quickly climbed up in the scores.

"You? Are you sure you didn't appeal to the teachers to give you hand?" Saitama said without any malice, however Yu took it the wrong way.

"Appeal?! W-What are you implying?!" She asked she got half flustered half angry, never once in her younger days did she do something as use her body for favors! Well, now she would flaunt all her assets here and there, but now she was a woman! She could do whatever she wanted with her own body, but that didn't mean she was a slut!

"Well, I don't know, bribe them with money, or use connections your family had inside the school?" Saitama responded, which made Yu curse herself inside her head, she should know by now that he does have a sense of humor, but not a dirty mind.

"O-oh, that, no Saitama, I didn't do any of that, all I did was put effort in studying and it bore results." Yu told him, Saitama just made a humming noise and soon the car was filled with silence once again, this made her uncomfortable because she knew that if she didn't initiate a conversation, Saitama wouldn't talk at all.

"You know, depending on which academy you graduate, you might get better options when you finally graduate, you know, because of prestige and all that jazz." Yu told him, and it was true, a little bit unfair but true, depending on which academy the applicants came from, they would get different treatment, but that was they would expect more from certain people than others.

"And since you have no background nor papers, it's going to be hard to find you a spot anywhere, unless you have the time and patience to course from kindergarten all the way up?" Yu joked, however Saitama just glared at her. "Or, I could sort something out with Kamui, and we could help you out in that aspect, plus I have a friend that works at a pretty renowned academy, and she can put up a good word for you, what'd you say?" Yu asked him, to be honest, Saitama didn't really see the point with so much protocol with hero work, but as long as they let him do his work, he would be relatively fine.

"Why not? Let's give it a shot." He said as he leaned against his seat and looked at Yu, who was smiling at him.

"You won't regret it, it'll be lots of fun and you'll make lots of friends too! I wish I could go back to my high school days again." Yu told him as she reminisced how much fun she had when she was younger.

"Mmmh." Saitama hummed, he didn't really had anything better to do, and he was pretty sure that the hobo that had brought him here was dead, and he didn't really know how world transporting worked, so all he could do was stay put and maybe hope to find a way to go back home, if it was even possible.

 **At the local hospital.**

Mina Ashido laid in a hospital bed, she had been brought to this hospital after the incident at the parking lot, she had been saved from a random bald guy, but she didn't manage to even get his name, and now she was being scolded by her friends, all of this put her on an awfully sour mood.

"Are you fucking crazy Mina?! You could've died!" One of her friends shouted at her, she was Yami, she was clumsy but caring, and no one in school could get mad at her.

"We know that you want to be a hero, but you won't last long if that is how you are going to act." Another one said, she was Lily, she was pretty uptight and had the best grades of the whole year, Mina had been hearing this kind of stuff for the past hour.

"What do you think your parents are going to do to you when they get here!?" One said, she was right, she was Rika, she was actually her neighbor and childhood friend since forever, and she was right, they are going to skin her alive, she might as well have died back there, because she was sure as hell going to now.

"What if you get nasty permanent scars?" Another one asked, this one was Rin, Rika's younger sister.

"Okay, okay I get it! I messed up, you don't have to rub it in all my goddamn face, ok?!" She finally retorted, all she wanted to do was rest right now, because whenever her parents got here she wasn't going to be able to.

"Messed up? You almost died back there, if it wasn't for that guy you'd be in a casket instead of a bed!" Rika told her, she was starting to get a headache because the room was so small, and yet everyone felt like shouting.

"Okay! I fucked up, big time!" Mina told her, she knew that she was in a pretty tight spot back there, and she was terrified, when she got to the hospital it turned out that she had three broken ribs and a slightly fractured collar bone, but other than that she got lucky. "What about the guy? Did you find anything about him?"

"Nope, I've checked in social media and forums, but no one knows who the guy is." Rin said as she swiped her phone screen with her thumb as she sipped from a juice box, "And everyone conveniently stopped recording the fight right before the guy appeared, maybe out of fear of witnessing a murder or something like that, there's just this messed up blurry picture." She said as she held her phone in front of Mina's face, the photo was the exact frame when the villain got smacked in the face, but the figure of the guy was completely distorted, as if he had moved at an incredible speed in a split second."

Mina huffed in exasperation, she wanted to at the very least give the guy a proper thanks, but odds were that she might never even see the guy again for the rest of her life, there wasn't a lot that she could do about it either way so she will let it go, right now all she wanted was to get some sleep before her parents arrived.

"That guy was like, super lame, a real hero is supposed to save the damsel and then like, charm her or invite her out or something like that." Rin said as she started typing on her phone. "And he wasn't like good looking at all either."

 _'_ _He wasn't ugly… wait, how did he look like again?'_ Mina thought to herself as she plopped down on the relatively uncomfortable bed and looked up at the ceiling, it had just happened a couple of hours ago, and she couldn't recall his face at all, he was bald but that was all she could remember, his face was completely blurred out of her mind, the only thought that would subconsciously pop in her mind when she thought hard enough about it was _'egg', whatever that meant._

"Anyways, I'm pretty sure we've bothered Mina enough, we should let her rest." She said as she dragged her squirming younger sister and the rest of the group followed her close behind. "Get better soon, Mina!"

As soon as the door was closed, she sighed, today had been quite the day and she just hoped that she could use her impressively effective puppy eyes on his dad to convince him on letting her still apply on UA later on.

 _"_ _Mom is going to be a pain though…"_ She muttered under her breath as she slowly drifted asleep, her breath steading up, her left hand slightly twitching every so often like it always did.

 **With Yu and Saitama, at Yu's place.**

"Well, show them to me!" Yu said happily as she crept up from behind Saitama and stood on the tip of her toes as she looked at Saitama from above, her face reflecting from his shiny head as he was carrying his newly purchased clothes to his room.

"Show you what?" He asked her as he bent his neck backwards to look up at her and blew some of the hair that was getting in his eye.

Yu just kept quiet for a couple of seconds as she stared at his eyes, her breath giving his nose a slight tingle.

"Can you stop that? I hate breathing hot air." He said as he kept staring at her waiting to hear what she wanted.

"I could steal a kiss from you right now, you know?" She said in a low sultry voice, however Saitama was not amused at this and just looked at her with a plain face before he started walking towards his room without saying a single word.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Geez, you are hard to please…" She said as she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What do you want?" He repeated himself again.

"I want you to show me the clothes you bought." She answered, Saitama didn't really see a point in this however. "Why? They are just clothes."

"Whatever, you'll never understand the pure heart of a maiden as mine, so give me here." She dramatically said as she held a hand against her chest and then snatched the shopping bags from his hands.

And indeed it wasn't anything special, just some plain looking shirts and some jeans and… what is that?

"Saitama, what is this?" Yu asked him as she took out a yellow hoodie with that had written 'OPPAI' on it and literally had a pair of tits drawn on it.

"Oh? That, well it looked like a once my favorite hoodie, and it was on discount so-" Saitama didn't get to finish as Yu interrupted him.

"It looked like your favorite?! Do you mean that you had one like this?!" She asked in bewilderment. _'He couldn't have just bought it because of that right?'_ He is living with a woman after all, so there is no way Saitama would just do this and not expect to cause a misunderstanding with her, he was bold not dense… did he do it on purpose to tease her?.

"Yes." He answered, Yu just stared at him.

 _'_ _Well, if this is supposed to be a joke it's fine, as long as it is between us, but he understands that if he wears this in public everyone will think of him as a creep right?'_ Yu thought to herself as she gripped the hoodie lightly by the shoulders.

"Uhh, Saitama its fine to joke around with each other like this and all, but you don't plan to actually wear this outside of the house, right?" She asked as she lightly laughed and a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm going to wear it, why would I buy it then?" Saitama answered honestly he didn't knew what she meant by 'joking around' nor why was his hoodie such a big deal.

"What?! No uh-uh, it's fine if you want to be seen like a pervert, but I have a reputation to maintain you know? There is no way you are wearing this whit me around." Yu said as she shoved the hoodie back in the bag, she was thinking of throwing it away or putting it away in some place he'd where he'd never find it.

"Why would I be seen as a pervert? It's just a hoodie." Saitama asked as he reached out to grab it, but Yu took it out of his reach, and held it above her head.

"Are you serious? You are wearing a piece of clothing that has a pair of tits drawn on it! If you go out with that you'll never get a girlfriend." Yu told him. _'Not that I'd mind'_.

"Okay whatever, I don't care so I'll won't use it if we are together, just give it back." He demanded, but before she could retort or give it back or whatever she was going to do, he snatched it out of her hands before she could even blink, she didn't try to take it back because she knew that arguing with him wouldn't go anywhere.

"God, thank god I bought you one myself in case something like this would happen." Yu said as she rummaged through one of the bags and pulled out a black track jacket that had a piece of meat as a logo and the brand 'Niku' right beneath it.

"Uh, thanks." He said as he took it in his hands, this one was similar to another one he used to have.

"Well, remember when I told you I had a surprise for you? It's on your room." She giddily said as she pushed him from the back until they were in front of his room.

Saitama opened the door and turned on the lights, and on top of his bed there were two objects, one of them were headphones, on the box it read 'Neats by Craig' he really didn't know much about stuff like headphone brands or stuff like that, but it he thought that they looked a bit expensive.

And right next to the box was a smartphone, he actually recognized it as it was Yu's phone and he had seen it a couple of times.

"Tadaa! I had just bought a new phone, so I decided to give the old one to you instead of selling it, it's only a year old so I don't think you'll mind that much." Yu said as she watched Saitama inspecting the headphones.

"Its fine, thanks, truth be told I actually never really had a phone before, so thanks." Saitama said as he took the headphones out of the box and held them as if it was made out of glass.

"Really? Then you'd be the only kid without a phone, even weirder that a quirkless person, how do you keep in touch with your friends? With pigeons?" She said as she snickered at her own joke.

"I don't really have a lot of friends so I never really needed it." Saitama simply said as he kept his eyes on the headphones, they were pretty neat. _'I hope I don't break them like I usually do with King's stuff…'_

"O-oh, I see…" Yu said, a light tingle of regret swelling up in her chest, she hoped he didn't take any offense at that, as to why he didn't have a lot of friends, she decided not to probe any further, she might ask later on but not right now.

"So, am I your friend?" Yu asked him in hopes to cheer him up.

"Aren't these expensive?" He said as he pointed one finger at them.

 _'_ _Evading the question? Did I make him uncomfortable?'_ She wondered to herself, but eventually let it go.

" ***Sigh*** aren't you too young to be worrying this much about money?" Yu asked him as she stepped in the room and plopped down on his bed. "Don't you worry about that, it's a gift so you really shouldn't be asking stuff like that."

"Oh, well thanks." He thanked her as he gently put the headphones inside a bag that was included inside the box, and picked up the phone.

"I don't really know how to use this thing." He said as he looked at the black screen of the phone.

"There is a button on the side, press it or the one at the bottom of the screen, the password is '1235' by the way." Yu happily told him as she eagerly waited for him to unlock the phone.

"Mmmh." Saitama hummed as he typed in the code and unlocked the phone, then he saw the background picture.

It was Yu taking a selfie with one eye her right eye closed and her right hand was making a peace sign in front of her close eye, a small pink heart emoji in between her fingers and her eye.

Saitama just stared at the screen, his face expressionless as usual while Yu giggled and tightly hugged a pillow.

"So, do you like your present?" She expectantly asked as she waited for any kind of response.

"How do I change the background picture?" Was all that Saitama asked.

"Waaa? You are so meeeaan~~" She whimpered.

"Oh, I found the option." He said as he started tapping on the screen.

"Wait, don't! Do you know how many boys in the country would give up their kidney for something like this?!" She said as she tried to reach for the phone, but failed to do so when he stopped her by holding her by the head with one hand.

"Hnnngh! If you delete it I'll just take another one!" She groaned while trying to push herself forward, but Saitama's grip wouldn't budge.

"I won't delete, I'll just change it so calm down already." He said as he finally changed the background to a stock image, then he withdrew the hand that was keeping Yu at bay and stood up from at the same time, Yu plopped down on the bed with an 'Oomph.'

"Anyways I think I'm going to go take a walk around the area, get familiar with the place and what not." Saitama said as he stretched his arms.

"Now that I remember I need to give Kamui and the Agency a report about you, man I hate paperwork." Yu groaned as she stuffed her face in one of the pillows.

"Your 'Agency'?" Saitama asked her, did she mean like one of those groups like the one Fubuki has?

"Yeah, it's basically a way pro heroes use to coordinate themselves, usually the Agency is run by an outstanding hero and takes in others as sidekicks." Yu said as she got up from the bed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Most people are sidekicks until they get a chance to prove themselves and either go freelance or create their own Agency, others lose that chance and stay as sidekicks forever."

"So do you run an Agency?" Saitama inquired, Yu shook her head at this. "So you are one of those eternal sidekicks then?"

"No! I told you only some Agencies work like that, others take in heroes and they either work together or do solo jobs, not like the sidekick ones where they depend on their boss to do anything." Yu said as she then pointed a finger at Saitama. "Plus I'm a relatively new hero, so in no time I'll have my own Agency, you'll see!"

"Uh, do your best then." Saitama gave Yu a thumbs up as he walked pass her and towards the door, but Yu grabbed him by the arm stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Before you go, can you help me with some bits of info, pretty please?" She asked Saitama, she could just make stuff up in the report, but it'd be a pain if Kamui found out that she did that, and she would rather go back in a forest all by herself again, than to let him lecture her ears off.

"Okay." Saitama plainly complied as he was led to the living room by Yu, where they sat down on the sofa as Yu placed her laptop on top of her legs.

"You shouldn't do that, the heat from the laptop-." Saitama was about to tell her the risks of having a laptop on her legs for extended periods of time, but was cut off by an annoyed Yu.

"Yes, I know, I don't do this very often so I don't need another Kamui, okay? Thanks." Yu said as she frowned while typing in her laptop. "Okay, I just need you to tell me some stuff and then you can do whatever."

"Okay, shoot." Saitama said as he got in a more comfortable position where he leaned against the armrest and hung his leg over the back of the sofa.

"Okay, what's your birthday?" Yu asked her first question.

"July third, 2XXX." He told Yu, whom looked at him over the laptop with an unamused look.

 _'_ _Patience Yu, remember that either he has memory loss or he is just a chunni that doesn't trust us yet.'_ Yu thought to herself as she wrote 20XX instead.*

"Your last name?" Yu asked him, but Saitama replied with something along the lines of 'not comfortable of giving his last name away just like that'.

"Birth place?" Yu asked Saitama again, but once again answered something weird, 'Z-City' he said.

This went on for a couple of minutes with the rest of the questions, at the end she couldn't get anything that made sense out of him, so all she did was give up and sigh in frustration, she might as well have filled out the thing herself if she knew this is how it was going to go.

"So, is that it?" Saitama asked the worn out Yu.

"Yes, Saitama, that's all." She said with a hint of frustration in her voice as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'll go walk around then." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." Yu carelessly blurted out, not really caring if Saitama took it the wrong way.

"Oh, ok then." He said as he stepped out of the house and started walking down the street, there was a park a couple of blocks away, if he wasn't mistaken.

Saitama sighed as he looked up at the sky, this place was so similar to his own, except that there weren't any 'monsters' around, and the lack of the multiple moons as well.

It was weird, Yu got incredibly angry when she heard that he had killed that one monster, he doesn't really understand why though, it was a hero's job to save people form dangers and defeat monsters, but with everything he has witnessed it seems that people really just look different here, and aren't the monsters he was used to, either way he is going to have to be careful not to make a mistake in the future.

After a couple of minutes of walking down the street, he arrived the park he had been thinking about, it was rather common, it had a playground, a couple of benches and a vending machine, but other than that it was unremarkable.

Saitama approached the vending machine and scanned the contents displayed, one drink in particular caught his attention, 'Spicy peach', there's no way something like that can possibly taste good right?

Right?

Saitama's curiosity got the better of him and he soon started to rummage through his pockets, he pulled out a handful of coins that Yu had given him, it was roughly six hundred yen in total, which was more than enough to buy the drink.

Once he had bought the drink, he gave it a few shakes to have the contents mix evenly, but before he could open the can, some kid's laughter caught his attention, when he looked in the direction it came from, he saw what seemed to be four kids playing around, he assumed that was the case, but after a few seconds of spectating he saw that three kids were actually bullying the one on the ground, calling him stuff like 'wimp', 'weirdo', 'quirkless' and stuff like that.

By the time Saitama decided to intervene, the kids seemed to have gotten bored and decided to go on about their day, one of the kids threw what looked to be a burnt notebook over his head and landed in front of the kid, he simply picked it up and dusted the dirt off it, and then yelped when felt a sudden chilling sensation on the back of his neck.

When he turned his head around he saw a bald guy holding a can of juice on his outstretched arm, that must've been what he felt.

"Are you ok kid? Want some juice?" He asked him before lightly shaking the can in front of his face.

"U-uh? Oh, yeah thank you…" The green haired kid said as he reached out for the can and stood up, dusting his backside.

"What's your name kid?" Saitama asked the green haired kid as he eyed the burnt notebook that he was tightly grasping.

"I-It's Midoriya, I-Izuku Midoriya, p-pleasure to meet you!" Midoriya stuttered as he aggressively bowed. _'Why is he so stiff? It's not like I'm here to pick on him like those guys…'_ Saitama wondered as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Oh, I'm Saitama, what was the deal with those kids? Did you do something to upset them?" He asked, truth be told he suspected that they were most likely messing with him for no reason, he experienced it himself back in middle school too, but he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh no, it's just that they like to pick on me, because w-well, I'm q-quirkless… and want to become a h-hero…" Midoriya said as he looked down and rubbed the back of his head as he waited for him to laugh at him or make a snarky remark like how the rest of people would do when they heard this. "You can laugh if you want." He said without daring to look up.

"Why would I?" Saitama asked him as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Because it's a stupid dream…" Midoriya said as he traced his finger around the lid of the juice can.

"It's not stupid, if you want to become a hero then just become one, it's as simple as that." Saitama replied.

"W-what do you mean? Didn't you hear me when I said I was quirkless?" Midoriya said as he looked up at him.

"Yeah, I heard you, it's no big deal." Saitama nonchalantly said as he buried his left hand in his pocket.

"No big deal?! What do you mean? It's impossible for someone without a quirk to be a pro hero!" He exclaimed making Saitama slightly recoil, this kid switched from a shy to hysterical in less than a second.

"Who says that?" Saitama asked him, he has had this kind of conversation across the years with multiple people multiple times, why does everyone think that they can't achieve what they desire just because someone else tells them so?

"W-Well it's obvious! All of the pro heroes have amazing powers to keep the peace and someone without a quirk would be next to useless!" Midoriya explained Saitama, whom didn't seem to be really paying any attention.

"What's in that notebook?" Saitama asked as he pointed his right index finger to it.

"Oh, this is just a silly hobby of mine, I like to write down everything I know about heroes and villains in here and analyze it… Kacchan burnt it a little while ago…" He told Saitama as he looked at the notebook in his hands, eventually he'd have to let all of this go and move on. "Who is Kacchan?" Saitama asked him.

"Oh, he is a friend… he was the blond one from a just now." Midoriya told Saitama.

"Wait THAT guy is your friend?" Saitama asked him bewildered, if he considered that a friend then who did he consider a bully?

"Yes, well it's complicated, hehe." Midoriya smiled sheepishly as he looked at Saitama.

"I see… well can I see your notebook?" Saitama asked him as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Uh… sure." Midoriya said as he handed the notebook to him, Saitama then opened the book and started to look through the pages.

"This is actually pretty cool, you know?" He said as he kept on reading various descriptions of heroes, both new, old and retired, with his own annotations about their personalities and quirks on the side. _'This looks almost like the notebooks Genos has about me…_ _ ***shudder***_ _'_ He though.

"Thanks, sometimes I make up my own ideas for hero costumes as well." He said with genuine happiness, he was one of the only people that so far hadn't made fun of him or singled him out for being different.

"Hey, have you noticed how a lot of these people's powers are situational? Like this guy that can only shoot water from his fingertips, this one that can temporarily suppress a quirk, and this one that can increase his bone density greatly by consuming calcium, they still need to deal with villains and criminals the old way, you know, punches and kicks.

"U-uh, yeah but they still have quirks that help them do so…" Midoriya replied.

" ***Sigh*** Look kid, there isn't a hand book nor a statement that says that you can't be a hero, right?" Saitama said as he closed the notebook and returned it to Midoriya.

"You know, I became a hero… well I'm not a hero in HERE, but where I come from I'm actually a certified hero. And you know what's funny about it? That I'm like you, no psychic powers nor fancy fighting styles, I got there through training." Saitama said as he started to walk back to the vending machine.

"To be completely honest, I remember when people kept telling me that trying to become a hero was a waste of my time." He said as he rummaged through his back pocket looking for the spare change buy another drink.

"But even then, I really didn't pay it any mind, why? Because it was MY dream, not theirs, your life is yours, so you should live each day." Saitama said as Midoriya approached him, was he telling the truth and not pulling his leg? Was he really a hero? What was his quirk? There were so many questions that he wanted to ask him but he decided to listen first.

"A lot of people are born with powers or stuff like that, that discourages people from even trying, that reminds me of what my mother used to tell me 'Everyone is special in their own way', and if you really think about it, that is just way to say that everyone is actually the same." He said as he looked inside the vending machine, the 'spicy peach' can he gave to the kid was the last one, so he would have to buy something else.

"Then, wouldn't that mean that if everyone's not special maybe you can be what you want to be, or do you need to be special to feel okay?" Saitama asked him as he moved his gaze to him, Midoriya was at a loss of words, even his mother didn't even try to tell him he could still be a hero without a quirk, and yet this guy that he just met was encouraging him for being different.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for you, the path is harsh, because it's true that you have to compensate the lack of skills or powers, you will suffer through joy in pain, but once you achieve it you will find out that you make your own obstacles." Saitama added, Midoriya was honestly moved by the fact Saitama believed in him even if he knew it was impossible for someone as himself.

"But there are a lot of dangers in a hero's life… How will I…" Midoriya stuttered as he looked down, he wanted to believe in himself, he really did, but how could he?

"You are right, I trained for three years to become strong, and at the start fighting was quite scary, and I would get injured a lot, but eventually it became easier and easier, and well, I'm here now." He said as he was about to put in a coin it slipped from his hand and rolled underneath the machine.

"Oh, wait, that was a one-hundred-yen coin, right? I think I have one…" Midoriya was going to give him a coin to replace the one he lost, but trailed of as he saw Saitama effortlessly lifting the entire thing over his head and crouching down to get his money.

"W-w-w-wha…" Midoriya stuttered as he kept staring at Saitama, he had told him he was quirkless, was it a lie? Was he just making fun of him all along?

"Uh? What?" Saitama asked him as he set the vending machine down.

"Y-you told me you were quirkless!" Midoriya lashed out.

"Yeah, I also told you that I trained three years to become strong, didn't I?" Saitama asked him as he stood up.

"There is no way someone can train and do what you just did without a quirk!" Midoriya shouted as he pointed a finger at him.

"But I just did..." Saitama retorted with a more than usual deadpan expression.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?" Midoriya said as he looked at the glow in Saitama's right pocket.

"Uh?" Saitama was confused but then checked his phone and felt goose bumps.

"I thought you were ignoring it, so I didn't say anything but…" Midoriya was didn't finish as Saitama bolted off and started running, raising a cloud of smoke in front of his face.

"Gottagobyecatchyoulatter!" He screamed as he got farther and farther away, leaving a confused and coughing Izuku in the park.

"What ***cough*** was that about?" He said to himself as he looked at the direction he had ran off to, what a strange guy.

Just as he was about to start walking home, he noticed a bulge in his notebook, when he opened it he saw it was in fact a red pen, HIS red pen, just when did he take it?

And right in the corner of the page there was a message that Saitama had left, when he read it, he involuntarily smiled and hoped that one day he may meet this curious bald guy again.

 _'_ _If I remember correctly, quirkless people are quite rare these days, right? Then that means that you are the special one, I'm sure that if you become the first top ranking quirkless hero, you'd become the greatest hero ever'_. It read, with a small happy face underneath the text.

 **With Saitama.**

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP." He repeatedly cursed as he ran back home, back in the park when he checked his phone, he saw that he had eighteen voice messages and thirty-three unread messages from Yu, the thing is that he didn't ignore them, but he never noticed he got them, the must've been on silence or broken, yeah that is it.

But the thing is that Yu didn't know that.

The first call was her telling him that she was ordering pizza for dinner, and that he should hurry back home, some of first messages were about this as well, the second call was her asking him if he'd rather have Chinese food instead, then the next couple of messages were her, sounding quite annoyed, telling him to pick up the damn phone and hurry back home before it gets dark, then he skipped a couple of the messages and she was pissed, telling him that she was going to give him hell for this, and then skipped to the last messages that sounded like she was genuinely worried and on the verge of crying, apologizing for screaming at him earlier today and to please come home.

 _'_ _Stupid phone.'_ He cursed as the house finally came into view, the car was still there so the chances of her being outside looking for him were slim, so he opened he door and called out for her.

"Yu! Are you here? I'm home!" He loudly said, he honestly expected for her to come down the stairs angry at him for not picking up her calls, but instead she tackled him from behind, he didn't fall over, but this was still unexpected to him.

"Where were you! I was worried you had ran off, I'm sorry if I was mean to you, but you shouldn't have done that!" She said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

"I didn't ignore your calls, I never noticed I got them, the phone must've been on mute I think, I'm sorry." Saitama explained this to Yu, who seemed to calm down.

"S-so you are not mad at me for being mean to you?" She asked as she let go of him and took a step back.

"What are you on about?" Saitama asked Yu, why was she acting like this? Did he do something wrong, or did he misunderstand something?

"This morning, when I asked about your life to… you know what? Just forget about it." Yu said then sighed.

"Oh, you mean when you got angry after I couldn't tell you half the stuff you asked me?" Saitama inquired.

"What? Well, yes that, I kinda lost my temper, so…" She replied as she started fidgeting her fingers.

"I didn't get mad, the thought of you being mean didn't even cross my mind to be honest, I just kind of assumed you weren't a morning person." Saitama told her as he made his way up the stairs and walked towards his room.

"Uh, well good to know that… Wait! You still haven't told me what to order for dinner!" She yelled at him from the first floor.

"I don't really mind, just get pizza." His reply came as the sound of a door closing was heard, the door to Saitama's room obviously.

"Uh, well that's that I guess." Yu said to herself as she walked towards the land phone and dialed the pizzeria's number, it was a shame that she couldn't really find out anything about his past, but now it's Kamui's problem now, she almost pitied him, he almost hated extensive paperwork as much as she did, but then again who doesn't?

For now, she would have to wait to get word from him and then she'll start looking in academies that specialize in training heroes, U.A would be the best choice, but she doesn't know if he has what it takes be accepted, he was strong, but it had more aspects than that in the entrance exam, but whatever she'll worry about that when the time comes.

* * *

 ** _What if…_**

 ** _Yu tried a more daring approach?_**

" ***Sigh*** aren't you too young to be worrying this much about money?" Yu asked him as she stepped in the room and plopped down on his bed. "Don't you worry about that, it's a gift so you really shouldn't be asking stuff like that."

"Oh, well thanks." He thanked her as he gently put the headphones inside a bag that was included inside the box, and picked up the phone.

"I don't really know how to use this thing." He said as he looked at the black screen of the phone.

"There is a button on the side, press it or the one at the bottom of the screen, the password is '1235' by the way." Yu happily told him as she eagerly waited for him to unlock the phone.

"Mmmh." Saitama hummed as he typed in the code and unlocked the phone, but then was completely frozen when he saw the background picture.

It was Yu taking a selfie with one eye her right eye and the tip of her tongue out with a small heart emoji on it, she also looked to be inside of a bathroom stall, but that wasn't what made Saitama freeze up.

With her free hand she was slightly pulling her shirt forward, the camera of the phone was high enough to capture the inside of her shirt, revealing that she didn't have a bra on, exposing two thirds of her cherry pink nipple to the camera.

Saitama just stared at the screen, obscured by a shadow while Yu giggled and tightly hugged a pillow, hiding a crimson blush behind it.

"So, do you like your present?" She expectantly asked as she waited for any kind of response.

Saitama however slowly turned his head towards her, his expression wasn't any different than the one he always had, but his eyes.

Those damned eyes looked like they were piercing the very core of her soul, it's as if it was burning her, shaming her from her sins and lack of shame.

"Y-your eyes look so cold… Like you are staring at a pig." Yu exclaimed as she unintentionally recoiled in fear.

Saitama just laid the phone on the bed and slowly rose up and took a deep breath.

" **Serious series:** " He said in a barely audible voice " **Serious thrusting.** "

"What is-* **HYUK*** " She didn't manage to finish her sentence in time, her frail and pure female body never stood a chance.

 _ **ONE-HURRICANE 69: Coming never.**_

* * *

 **Hey guys~~~ Thanks for all the support you've shown me during all this Miura like hiatus time, well it really wasn't a hiatus, to tell the truth this chapter had been sitting in my computer for quite a while now, and just now I finished it, college and other stuff are a bitch so I really couldn't bring myself around to do it, but from now on I'll be more consistent in my updates.**

 **Another thing is that in my PMs some people thought that I'd be going into hiatus, this isn't the case, the only way I'd do that is if I both had no time to write because of my personal life obligations got writer's block at the same time, and I already have planned out how 10+ chapters from now are going to play out, so yeah, hope you enjoyed this and feel free to leave your feedback if you so desire**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All I own are three bucks and a bronze necklace that I got from a one-legged leprechaun from the last time I went to a 7-11.**

"Hey guys I have some news." – Human speech.

" _Did you all know that Murata will be releasing 125 pages for the new chapter of OPM?"_ – Human whispering.

' _Like seriously this madman is fucking unstoppable._ ' – Human thoughts.

 **"AND THE FACT THAT HE ALWAYS MEETS HIS DEADLINES IS FUCKING INSANE!" –** Inorganic/non-human speech/shouting.

 **'Kind of makes if the guy even sleeps.'** – Inorganic/non-human thoughts.

 *** watch?v=vbcOzIxKfpo*** \- Sound effects/This is what true enlightenment looks like.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Getting into U.A**

A rubber ball bounced off the wall for what would be the thousandth time, Saitama laid on his back on his bed and was bored out of his goddamn mind, well at least more than usual.

It had been ten months, TEN MONTHS, since he had been thrown into this place.

At first, he had decided to play it cool and told himself that he would find a way back eventually, but time passed, the days transformed in weeks, and the weeks in months and he had no clue of how to go back or how he got here in the first place, all he remembers is that some hobo did some fancy magic tricks and now here he is.

He had tried to look for answers as best as he could, and by that it means that he looked up on internet about alternate worlds and portals, he even tried making a post on a forum from a scientific site, which resulted in people thinking that he was just 'memeing', as they called it, he then insisted that he was telling the truth in his following posts, which was a terrible idea since they started insulting him in various languages until a couple of days later his post was removed by the admins, coupled with an IP ban.

After that he shrugged and told himself 'Welp, that's that.' And carried on about his day, convinced that one day he may come along with someone that might have a quirk that allows interdimensional travel.

However, he had no such luck and he was now stuck here, and to make matters worse apparently you need to take special courses to be a professional hero, so now he had to enroll in what he thinks to be a high end high school, U.A was its name he thinks, what did it stand for again? University Academia, or was he getting it wrong and was Yuuei? He might never know.

Point being, that he wasn't exactly the smartest guy he knew, but luckily, or unluckily for him, Yu was willing to tutor him until the date of the entrance exam, boy did he hate all of it.

He was supposed to memorize a crap ton of equations, dates, historical data, geographical locations, and stuff like that, and he still failed to understand how any of that is a requirement to be a professional hero, but it apparently did so he reluctantly complied and tried his best to study. Keywords being tried and his best.

After a couple of months of Yu 'tutoring' him and Saitama pretending to understand what the hell she is trying to explain, she deemed him prepared enough for the big day, and told him to just wait until it came.

And now everything was dull again, man he wished Genos was here, now he wonders what the teenager cyborg is doing on his neck of the woods, was he okay? He often got in fights that he couldn't win, and it usually ended up badly for him, luckily that doctor guy was always able to put him back together, but now that he isn't there with him, is he truly okay? Is he even looking for him? At first Saitama didn't really notice, but he actually missed the guy, he just hopes that he is okay at the very least.

" ***CREAK*** Saitama~~ I'm going to take a bath, the chocolate bar in the fridge is mine, so don't eat it okay? ~~" Yu said as she swung the door of Saitama's room open, revealing her body which had only a somewhat small pink towel wrapped around it too keep her modesty.

"Okay, and you are telling me of you taking a bath because…?" Saitama asked as he turned his head towards her, she had this bad habit of walking around the house with little clothing, well he usually didn't wear a shirt on hot days, but he was a man, and she was a woman, and he gets that this is her house and that she can do whatever she wants, but she should be a little more self-conscious of the fact that she is living with a male right now.

"To see if you want to take one as well silly, that way we could make the water bill go down a bit, don'tcha think?" She responded as she took her hand off the doorknob and placed it on her hip.

"No thanks I'm good, and if you are going to come in here, do it before you undress first woman." He said as he threw the rubber ball one last time and then plugged in his headphones into his smartphone, at first, he was hesitant to use them, but then he started to take a liking to music and found that time would fly by much faster when entertaining himself with it.

"Whatever buzzkill, don't stay up too late, the entrance exam is in a couple of days." Yu told him as she slid out of his room while closing the door behind her, seriously most kids would abandon anything and everything they were doing to have a chance to scrub her back and have her 'scrub' their back, but he was never fazed by anything she did, she couldn't even tease him about anything because he either would take anything she said when she did a little bit too literal, or would just flat out ignore her, he didn't hate her that's for sure, but he was a tough nut to crack, even after all this months when she thought she'd have him open up and eating from her hand and other places on her body.

Yu sighed as she stepped inside the bathroom, not sliding the door closed all the way leaving a little bit of it open, as to incite Saitama to peek on her, but he would never do something like that, even when she asked him to bring a towel or something of the sort, and now she left it like that more out of habit than anything.

She then submerged her voluptuous body inside the water as she relaxed and looked at the bathroom ceiling, she had been living with him for almost a year now but he was still almost as enigmatic as when she met him on that day on the woods, he would never ever talk about his life unless she asked very specific aspects of it, and even then he would be vague about it, like what he considered monsters, and after some time he'd just wave her off while saying 'It doesn't really matter.' As if she didn't know something anyone with common sense would.

One of the only things that she had gotten out of him that interested her was the fact that he used to have an apprentice or a pupil of sorts, at first she wondered what he might've meant by that but then she explained her about how the kid got borderline obsessed with how strong he was and how he managed to convince him to become his Sensei, much to Saitama's displeasure because he didn't have anything to teach him, but slowly to grow attached to the kid, he also told her how he had a horrible accident in the past and how a lot of his parts were actually machines, she had heard of prosthetics limbs that were mechanized, but never heard of a real life cyborg, but that could be scratched off as another of Saitama's wild ramblings, she still couldn't help to feel sad about the state the kid was, having his body robbed from him, this is what happened when heroes failed.

She splashed water on her face a couple of times, the U.A entrance exam date was coming near, it was a hellish pain in the arse to get Saitama's papers in order, since he has no background they had to basically come up with most of the stuff, and she had left most of the work of Kamui! She can only imagine how fatigued she'd be if she had done everything by herself, if she had to choose to choose the worst part of the ordeal she'd have to say it was the medical exams, she had Saitama take all of the exams and diagnosis any teenager would've gone through up until today except for that one radiography they do on baby's feet to determine if they were quirkless, he obviously wasn't so that one was off the list already, even if Kamui had specifically told her to do EVERY. SINLGE. ONE.

But none of that mattered right now, they got all of Saitama's documentation in order in time before the exam, and she was sure of herself when she said that there was no possible way for him to fail, she had given him an intensive course on various subjects, and she had seen firsthand the efficacy of his quirk, so she was convinced that both the written test and the practical one were going to be a cake in the walk for him, who knows, he might even place top three on the final results!

She knew that even though he didn't show it, he was actually interested in the academy, it's something she learned of his persona, every time he found something that caught his interest he'd ask at least three questions about it, and he had asked her more than three, such as what kind of heroes graduated from there, how many people study there, what kind of teachers are there and things such as that, which actually made her frown a little because he never really asks a lot of things about her.

After a couple of minutes of pondering about what the future days will bring forth with them, she placed both of her hands on the edge of the tub, lifting herself up and stepping out of it, water sliding down her rosy and smooth skin all the way down to her feet.

"Might as well buy a 'At least you tried!' cake just in case, one never knows…" She said to herself as he put her index finger on her chin while thinking.

 **Fast forward: Day of the entrance exam.**

Saitama leaned against the inside of the door of Yu's car as she drove him to where he was supposed to take the entrance exam, as usual he was looking at the scenery passing by while listening to what Yu was saying to him, it was the usual stuff of the last couple of days, telling him to relax and not stress himself out during the written exam, as well that he should skip a question that he doesn't know the answer to and leave it for last as to not get stuck, and to make sure to read the questions twice or more before answering.

Strangely enough she hadn't really talked about the practical test, she had told him beforehand that that test was the one that held the most weight out of the two, and that it shouldn't really be a problem for him since it revolves around combat, as for tips she had only really told him to be careful and to 'watch out for other participants', he really didn't know what she meant by that but he could only imagine that she was telling him to 'play nice', unless there are people around here that have the habit of newbie crushing like some heroes did back at the Hero Association.

She had also burst into his room fresh out of the bath just a couple of days ago, and asked him what was his favorite type of cake and if he'd be willing to eat icing out of a young woman's body.

Saitama had simply answered by grabbing her face while covering her mouth as to stop her incoherent, libido driven rambling and dragged her out of his room before slamming the door shut, then he slightly opened the while peeking his head out to tell her to 'Put on some damn clothes you exhibitionist', before closing it again only to open it again to inform her that chocolate cake was probably his favorite type of cake, later that day Yu told Saitama that if he passed the exam, she'd make a special cake with him, as to why they were making it and not buying it was something among the lines of 'bonding'.

"Also, don't make fun of anyone that does really bad in both exams, unless they were mean to you, if they were go all out on them… hey are you listening?" Yu asked him as she looked at him for a brief second out of the corner of her eye, she knew that he was listening, he always was… Well, most of the time he was, but by now she knew that he just had the habit of looking out of the window whenever he was traveling, he was either doing that or he was on his phone.

"Yeah." Saitama said as he looked at the entrance of the academy closing.

"Okay, this is it, I'll be at work, so I won't be able to pick you up after the exam, but you can either take the metro or hail a cab, either way send me a text once you're finished or if anything happens, m'kay?" Yu said as she pulled over and looked at the back of Saitama's shiny head, she was sure that if there was a little bit more lightning inside the car she'd be able to see her reflection.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry _Mom_." Saitama said as he stepped out of the car, Yu giggled at his remark.

"Daww, you called me mom! Does that mean you finally see me as your family? But I'd rather be someone younger you know, like a big sister or something…" Yu said as she sheepishly looked at him while twirling her hair with her index finger.

"I was mocking you." He retorted before closing the door and started walking towards the gate, various other students walking beside him, he did manage to hear Yu's muffled voice calling him a 'big meanie' from inside the car.

While walking, Saitama noticed that a kid was staring at him, HARD, well, at him and maybe at Yu's car as it left, the kid had a creepy look on his face to be honest, and was mumbling to himself, was a pervert?

"Oi kid, are you okay?" Saitama asked as he felt a little uncomfortable by the treatment he was getting, this seemed to snap him out of it and the first thing he did was point a finger before screaming

" **IT'S YOU!** " The weirdo screamed in a high-pitched voice while pointing at him, causing some of the passersby to look at him, the finger that he was pointing at him was shaking ever so slightly.

"Uhh, yeah, it's me…?" Saitama said in a wondering tone as he pointed at himself while tilting his head.

"N-no I-I mean, don't you remember me?!" The kid nervously asked as she moved his arms and hands in all possible directions, well turns out he wasn't a pervert, just a weirdo.

"Mmmmmmh… OH!" Saitama hummed to himself as he held his chin while squinting his eyes, then exclaimed as if he had realized something, which made the kid smile in anticipation. "Nope, have never seen you in my life." He then said, the kid didn't change his posture nor expression of hope however, as if he had been turned to stone by that last comment.

"I-it's me… Midoriya Izuku, w-we meet at a park like ten months ago…" He finally said in a low voice while looking at the ground as if he had been ignored by his idol.

"There's no way I would remember someone I met briefly so long-ago dude, your name kinda rings a bell though." Saitama said as he started walking, the Midoriya kid following him as soon as he passed him by.

"Y-you really don't remember me, do you?" Izuku stammered as he followed Saitama closely, Saitama simply looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and analyzed from his feet to his face, not recalling anyone like him.

" _*_ **Sigh*** _You saw me in the park b-being teased by Kacchan and then you bought me a drink."_ The kid mumbled to himself as he looked to his side with a saddened look on his face. _'I even thought about what you told me that day every time I wanted to give up during my training.'_

Saitama's hearing picked this up, especially that last bit, the mention of a 'spicy peach' drink made his brain remember the bizarre and awful taste of the sweetness of peach nectar combined with what he thought was habanero pepper, triggering ten month old memories like falling dominos.

"OH! You are the kid with the hero notebook that was being picked on by that blonde brat, right?" Saitama exclaimed as he snapped his fingers stopping in his tracks as he looked at the gloomy Midoriya.

This had made him snap out of his temporary depressed state, making the depressing aura that had been surrounded him disappear as he looked at him with a look that Saitama could've sworn was making him shine.

"YES! THAT'S ME!" He said completely ignoring that Saitama remembered him with an image of him being a scaredy-cat, not that it would bother him, he had grown a lot in these past months this was like a new start, he wouldn't let anyone look down on him anymore, especially since All Might himself was expecting great things from him!

"Out of my way, scumbag and extra." Izuku felt a chill go down his spine as he knew who that voice belonged to, while Saitama looked back to see who just called him a scumbag.

Then he saw the exact same blonde bratty kid that was bullying the Izuku kid back when he met him, what was his problem? He didn't even know him but he was calling him a scumbag, this kid looked like he had some serious anger issues.

"Kacchan!" Izuku exclaimed with surprise, he knew that Kacchan was applying for U.A like him, but he didn't expect to run into him.

"Don't get in my way Deku, or I'll kill you and your extra friend." Kacchan growled as he approached them both, causing Izuku to take a step back and flail his hands in front of him in panic.

"G-good m-morning! L-l-let's do out b-best!" He stammered but Kacchan flat out ignored him and passed besides him, bumping Saitama's shoulder since he didn't move out of the way nor Kacchan felt like going around him.

"Wait, I'm the extra?" Saitama asked as he pointed at himself, Kacchan paid him no mind however as he kept walking towards the entrance to the building.

"What's the deal with that cheeky kid anyways? What'd you do to him?" Saitama asked Izuku, who had just given a sigh of relief since Kacchan decided not to torment him this morning.

"We are friends since we were kids, and don't worry he is like that to everyone, hehehe." Izuku replied with a nervous laugh.

"Your friend? Really? Kids get wilder and wilder each generation I guess." Saitama replied as he looked at Kacchan's back once again while picking his nose with his little finger, much to Izuku's slight discomfort, who then remembered something else.

"Oh! Saitama, by the way, the person that was driving the car you were in, was that Mt. Lady by any chance?" Izuku asked Saitama, who started to sweat slightly.

"Uhhh, no, I don't know that woman, she just happened to give me a ride here, that's all." Saitama replied without looking back at the kid, fearing that he might tell he was lying due to his expression, he didn't want to be ungrateful and act as if he didn't want people to know that she was acting as a guardian to him, but he knew that she was a somewhat famous pro hero due to what he had seen on the internet, some things he wish he could unsee.

The thing he didn't want to happen was for his future acquaintances asked to come to his house to meet her, and knowing Yu's nature she'd use that opportunity to tease him publicly, he could just wave her off, but if someone else was to be present then that'd be a problem, there could be a misunderstanding which could potentially label him as a pervert that did unspeakable things to the woman that was supposed to be like a big sister to him.

"Uh? I get that you don't know her personally, but to say that you don't know a famous hero that the media has covered multiple times is a bit…" Izuku said, making Saitama think that he had caught on his bluff, making his eye widen. "And even then, that'd mean you climbed into the car of someone who'd be a complete stranger to you, so tha-." Izuku continued but was cut off as Saitama made his daring escape.

"Anyways, don't let me hold you much longer, we have an entrance exam and all that, so I'll see you later kid!" Saitama said as he bolted off at impressive speeds which lifted the dirt and dust from the ground, blinding Izuku and causing him to cough hysterically as a few bystanders yelped and jumped in surprise and girls to hold their skirts from being flipped.

" ***COUGH* *HACK*** W-what was that?" Deku asked to himself as he looked at the fading trail of dust, that was some incredible speed Saitama pulled off there, he even felt a shockwave like the ones he had felt from whenever All Might did some remarkable feat, but why did he ditch him like that…?

' _Wait? What time is it? Is it getting late to-!?"_ Izuku thought as he looked at the clock on his phone thinking that it was getting late for the entrance check, but this wasn't the case.

' _Well, maybe he is just nervous like everyone else, it's time for me to take the first step too, the first step to becoming a hero!'_ Izuku inspired himself as he took a step forward, but for some reason his motor skills decided to take a shit on him and made his left foot to collide with the heel of his right, sending him face first towards the ground.

' _This is it huh? The end… Mother, Father, All Might, I'm sorry for letting you down guys…'_ Izuku accepted his imminent death as his face approached the ground, not even changing his expression of confidence nor emitting a single sound, never flinching even in the face of death, however the sweet release never came as he found himself floating.

"Are you okay?" He heard a sweet and gentle voice calling out to him.

 **Later on, inside the U.A building.**

"To all applicants, welcome today to my show! Everybody say 'Hey!'." An extravagant individual exclaimed in front of everyone as he opened the briefing for the exam, however his enthusiasm was met with silence and expecting gazes.

"What a refined response." He said while shrugging. "Then I'll give you a quick rundown on the practical exam."

" **Are you ready?! Yeah!"** He enthusiastically exclaimed at the audience once again, but was only met with silence.

"As it says in the application requirements, you fine listeners will be conducting a ten-minute mock battle in a urban environment shortly after this!" The man said as the screen behind him changed from the U.A logo displaying a text that read 'You are here.' Which branched off to the letters from A to G.

"You can bring whatever you want with you, after this presentation, you'll head to your specified battle center, all right?" The man continued his explanation.

"There are three different kinds of faux villains located in each battle center." The instructor said as he rose his hands up, the screen displaying three different silhouettes of robots. "Your goal obviously, is to acquire as many points as you can by either immobilizing them or knocking them out of combat."

"I don't think that I need to explain that attacking other examinees is allowed or any other unheroic action is allowed, do I?" He asked the listeners while wagging his finger.

"Excuse me, I have a question!" A young and eager fellow rose up from his seat. "Okay!" The instructor gave him the word as the applicant got the spotlight.

" **On the printouts that were handed out to us there are four types of faux villains, however Mr. Present Mic only informed us about three, if that is a misprint, then U.A, the most prominent and renowned academy in Japan, should be ashamed of its mistake!"** He bellowed while pointing his finger at the fourth silhouette on the printout. **"We are here because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes one day!"**

" **In addition, you there with the curly hair and freckles, you have been mumbling the whole time, it's extremely distracting!"** He told Izuku, who was now blushing and wishing the seat he was on would just eat him. **"If you are here for a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately."**

" **Same goes for you! You have been loudly chewing on that bubble gum this whole time, and it's both distracting and disgusting, don't you have any consideration for everyone else?!"** The guy then switched his attention to another student that was sitting two rows in front of him, Izuku did recognize said student however.

Saitama just turned around and stared at stared at the guy with the fiery attitude as he leaned on his left arm, still chewing on his gum before making a bubble and popping it.

"Chill dude. * **Chew* *Chew*** " Was all Saitama said much to the irritation of the blue haired applicant.

"Okay, okay examinee number 7111, let's take examinee number 1738's advice and relax." The instructor said while gesturing the examinee to sit down while he complied. "Thanks for the great message though." He thanked him with a thumbs up before proceeding with the presentation.

"The fourth type of villain is actually worth zero points, zero, zilch, nada." He said while gesturing to the massive silhouette of the robot on the screen. "That guy is an obstacle to be honest, there is one in each center, you can't defeat it, but there's no point in doing so anyways."

"Thank you for your time, dear listeners, finally I'll give you a present, our school motto: The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'A hero is the person who overcomes life's many misfortunes.', so go beyond, dear listeners! **Plus Ultra!** " The instructor exclaimed as he ended the presentation.

However Saitama raised his hand, still chewing on his gum.

"Yes, examinee number 1738?" The instructor asked Saitama.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He nonchalantly asked him, which caused examinee 7111 to almost explode from the outrage and Izuku to give him a 'really?' look.

The instructor simply chuckled at this and then said. "Try not to die out there, okay?"

"So… Can I?" He asked once again, a chorus of sighs filled the room.

"End of the hallway to the left, door on the right!" He replied enthusiastically while doing a weird pose with his arms over his head.

' _Y-you really don't think what others think of you, right Saitama?'_ Izuku thought to himself as he couldn't help but smile while watching Saitama making his way to heed nature's call.

 **U.A High School Hero course.**

 **Entrance Exam: Battle Center B.**

' _I-It's time!'_ Izuku thought as he stood behind a big crowd of examinees before the massive doors to the battle center, he couldn't help to shake a little, both from excitement and fear.

' _It's time to put to use all the hard work I got from these last ten months!'_ Izuku told himself as he remembered both the strain he felt during the training, both physically and mentally, and the satisfaction and happiness he felt at the end.

"Jeez, how can everyone be so relaxed minutes before the exam is about to begin? They even have equipment to further enhance their quirk." He said as he scanned the crowd brimming with confidence until he spotted a familiar face.

' _It's the nice person from the entrance, better go talk to her and see how she's doing.'_ He thought as he stiffly walked towards her but was stopped by a hand grabbing his left shoulder, Izuku turned around and saw that it was the guy that called him and Saitama out back in the exam orientation. _'He's here too?!'_

"That girl seems to be trying to focus on for the upcoming battle, are you trying to interfere with her focus?" He seriously asked Izuku, which jumped back and quickly started to explain that wasn't his intention.

However, he stopped as he saw that another familiar face, or head, approached him from behind of the tall guy, it was Saitama with some headphones on.

"Hey Izuku! We got the same battle center? That's cool…" He greeted Izuku with a smile and pulled down his headphones to his neck but then looked at the nervous state he was in, and then switched his gaze towards the tall guy in blue.

"Is he picking on you? Don't tell me the guy is trying to pull off something like newbie crushing on you, didn't that loud guy from before say that it's against the rules?" Saitama said as he frowned.

" **Are you implying that I would do something as outrageous as to go against the rules the instructor has already given out no more than a little while ago?! Preposterous absolutely preposterous! Not only that but I'd never…"** The guy continued his outburst at Saitama's outrageous comment, but he ignored him and instead listened to what the crowd behind him was muttering about.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that was about to trip at the entrance gates?" A weirdo with a drill like hairstyle asked.

"Yeah, the one that winced when he got called out, and that other one is the dork with the bubble gum." Another one with a green best commented.

"Man that means we have two less people to worry about don't we?" The drill head added.

"I don't know, I saw the bald one at the has amazing speed from what people saw at the gates, do you think he's related to the Ida family? You know, Turbo Hero Ingenium?" Another one asked.

" **Okay! Start!"** Everyone stopped talking and looked up, from where the voice had come, and at the top the extravagant instructor stood on top of a tower.

" **What? There's no countdown on a real battle! GO, GO, GO!"** He shouted once again as he started playing air guitar.

That had instantly triggered everyone as they rushed into the combat zone, rushing over to get as many points as they can get

"This isn't good! I'm last already!" Izuku screamed as he struggled to keep up with the stampede of examinees.

"Hey dude, all we gotta do is destroy robots right?" Saitama asked as he appeared out of nowhere running right next to him.

"Saitama?!" Izuku yelped as he got startled for a second. "Uuuh, I mean yes! But-" He didn't manage to finish explaining as Saitama seemingly disappeared in front of his eyes almost as if he had teleported or turned invisible. "Saitama? Saitama are you there?" Izuku asked as he looked around him while running, but no response came.

"Where, what?" Izuku was bewildered by this, did he run so fast he didn't even leave a trail? That's impossible, there is footage of All Might moving so fast that he appears and disappears out of existence, but he was All Might, and even then there would be strong shockwaves and gusts of winds, so does that mean Saitama had some kind of short range teleportation ability? But if that was the case then how does it work, and at the gates of U.A why did he decide to sprint, and remarkably fast at that, if he had such ability, and plus…

Izuku suddenly slapped both of his cheeks simultaneously as he realize that he was drifting off and losing focus when he needed it the most, he could ask Saitama later about this, but right now he had to take care of the practical exam.

Meanwhile in a control room with various screens and computers, the instructors sat while spectating the action unfolding on each combat zone.

"We have a problem." One of the technicians informed the rest of the people in the room.

"Yes? What is it?" A curious looking rodent with a suit and a huge scar going above the left eye asked said technician.

"The number of villains of one of the combat zones, zone B specifically is decreasing rapidly, more than sixty five percent has gone offline already." The technician informed the rodent in the suit.

"That is incredibly remarkable indeed, it's only been a couple of minutes and the number of villains has gone down by that much? That group must certainly be gifted in that case, but how is that a problem, may I ask?" The rodent inquired once again after praising the performance of group B.

"I have been monitoring the last locations of the robots before they went offline, and most of them follow a pattern or a trail if you will, and after checking the monitors, it seems that this examinee is responsible for fifty five percent of the casualties on them." He said before putting the image of a bald young man with headphones on as it stood in the middle of five three-point class villains.

"Him? Are you sure?" The rodent asked incredulously as everyone looked at the image. "Do you have a live image on him from the drones?"

"That is another problem, sir." The technician replied as he pressed a button and almost instantly the young man disappeared just lifting a small amount of dirt form where he was just standing, leaving no indication of where he had run off to.

"Every time he stops is usually at the end of a block to choose where he'll go next, he doesn't even stop to fight the things." He said as he pressed another button, and this time a video from two one point villain and a two point one simply 'exploded' with no one in sight, presumably by the bald young fellow's hand.

"Mmmmh, interesting very interesting indeed…" The rodent said to itself as it rubbed its chin. "Can you tell where he is right now?"

"He goes in a straight line, so yes, but only roughly sir." He replied.

"Okay then, activate any villains that are within those areas and have them only target him, will you?" The rodent ordered the technician as he nodded and then started typing again at the terminal he was on.

"Are you sure about that sir? Those are for advanced classes, to use them for an examinee right now is a bit…" One of the teachers commented with concern, but the rodent simply waved it off.

"You worry too much, the robots are equipped with all kinds of advanced sensors and biometric scanners, as soon as they detect serious damage Is being inflicted they disengage and alert the staff, plus if the kid is truly gifted and isn't cheating or doing something like that, he'll be just fine, don't you agree?" The rodent asked the teacher. "For now, all we have to do is continue examining everyone, oh by the by Mr. technician, could you please activate the next stage of the practical exam in a couple of minutes please?"

Saitama had smacked a robot on the chassis as it was sent flying back and crashed with other two, he didn't remember how much points each one was worth, but he was smashing them either way, hopefully he'll get enough points.

"I wonder how the kid is doing right now." He said to himself as he yawned and looked around, until if by fate spotted said kid, he was apparently fighting one of the smaller ones with the one wheel, so he decided to pass by and say hi, maybe ask him how many points he's earned so far.

What Saitama didn't know is that Izuku wasn't fighting back, but was rather paralyzed and couldn't move, and as soon as the robot got into striking range of him, it got ripped apart by a blue laser, the one that had fired said laser was a flamboyant blond guy standing.

"Merci! We make a great team." The guy complimented as he turned around. "But I don't think we'll meet again." But before he could leave he was lifted by the scruff of his shirt by Saitama.

"Oi, you stole his points, I know this is an exam and everyone wants to pass, but there's no point in being a douche… heh, get it? Point." Saitama said as he held the blond kid, which was a bit startled by this.

"S-Saitama! It's okay, it's just one point, no need to be upset!" Izuku quickly tried to calm him down, not like he was going to punch the kid or something anyways.

"Uh, okay then." Saitama replied as he let go of the kid and fell on his butt, as he scrambled to get on his feet and used his laser to escape for his life, was it something he said? Did his breath smell bad?

"Oh, right, how are you doing Izuku, how many points you've gotten so far?" Saitama remembered why he approached him in the first place as he walked to the wreck of the robot and examined it. "Wait, ware those Gatling guns on its arms?" Saitama asked as he widened his eyes a little, wasn't this a little bit too much for a high school entrance exam?

"U-uh well, about that…uhhh, enough about me! How about you, hehehe…" Izuku tried to change the subject as he nervously looked at Saitama while he was still looking at the wreck of the villain.

"Uh? I don't know to be honest, I stopped counting at three, so a lot, I think." Saitama informed Izuku as he lifted one of the arm-shields of the robot with ease and looked at it. "Oh wait, they have painted the amount of points each one is worth on their arms, man that would've been useful to know." He said ignoring the fact that Present Mic had actually said that on the way form the auditorium to the battle zone.

"What do you mean you lost count at three? You know that this test is the most important one, and if you don't score a set amount of points then you are out right?" Izuku asked the unnaturally calm Saitama, seriously how could everyone but him be so relaxed?!

"Well I don't think I'll do bad in this, and even If I do what's the worst that'll happen? They'll just say you didn't pass and that's it." He said as he tossed the robot's arm away and started to walk away.

"Anyways I'll be on my way now, see you later I guess." He said before he stopped as he saw like five robots that he hadn't seen up until now come around the corner, they were big and were walking on four legs, and had a head that looked like that one of an ant's, but what caught Izuku's attention was that there was an eight painted on the leg of each villain and soon after they all turned their heads towards them.

"Uh that's weird, there are more robots? Did you know about this dude?" Saitama asked as he looked back at Izuku.

' _Eight points?! Saitama's right, they didn't say anything about this… but wait, if I can maybe take some of them down…!'_ Izuku thought to himself but then the villains said something weird.

" **FACIAL RECOGNITION… ANALYZING… CONFIRMED, EXAMINEE NUMBER 1738 IDENTIFIED, INTIALAZING ADVANCED COMBAT DIRECTIVE."** The one at the front said in a synthetic voice as they all howled like wolves and charged towards them two of them started running up the walls of the adjacent buildings while the remaining three jumped at Saitama, with one flying over the rest, the ones that had been running up the walls soon followed suit.

" **Saitama!"** Izuku screamed as Saitama got buried underneath the massive weight of the villains, but before he could do something sticks with wires coiled around them came out of the villains' back and when he saw that there were sparks building up on the round tips it was too late, as a massive electric discharge was about to be unleased upon the poor young man.

However, that never happened as they simply exploded, into smithereens, parts and fragments of metal flying in every direction as well as oil, Saitama was standing there unscathed like nothing had happened.

"Man, those things are way more aggressive than the other ones, aren't they?" He said as he examined his headphones and gave a sigh of relief when he saw that they were still intact.

However, the silence was cut short as metal clanking was heard from behind, when both of them turned around they saw that the remaining villain had actually gone for the wreckage of the one point villain, and had attached the Gatling guns on its back, welding marks could be seen on where the arms and its back were connected.

And soon the guns started revving up, Izuku realized what was about to happen and tried to jump out of the way, but was too slow and the guns opened fire, before he got hit however he got pulled out of the way at incredible speeds by something and was now laying on the ground several feet behind of the villain, Saitama stood by his side.

The villain had yet not noticed that Saitama had moved out of the line of fire so it continued to attack, the 'bullets' were actually small balls of pink paint, that when exposed to oxygen would rapidly expand as foam, and then harden to the point it became harder than diamond, the concrete walls and street lamps that were hit by it were getting covered up by this foam as it rapidly crept up on them as if it was alive, various cracks appearing on the concrete from the intense pressure it applied.

"That foam looks like the foam that the hero Spyrofoam creates from his body! He is renowned by his ability to hold collapsing building in place until help arrives and how-." Saitama ignored Izuku as he started to nerd again, and decided to pick up a decent sized piece of metal of what remained form the wreck of the villain, and then threw it at the villain that was still firing on their previous location, effortlessly piercing the armor of it as the hole it made created a few sparks before it fell down to the ground, a couple of seconds later the metal plates started to turn red as steam started to rise from it and then violently exploded.

"Wow, none of the ones I destroyed have done that, maybe I hit the core or something, what about you?" Saitama said unimpressed as a few bits of concrete and metal bounced off him and then turned to see Izuku, who still laid on the ground with an expression of scared to the bone plastered on his face.

"Hey are you okay?" Saitama asked the immobile Izuku, did he get hurt when he dragged him out of the way?

"Uh?! Oh, y-yes, yes I-I'm just fine." Izuku stammered as he shakily got on his fists, what the hell were those things? There were only supposed to be four types villains, including the obstacle one, but that one was supposed to be the size of a building, not like the ones they were just attacked by, and those ones were worth eight points! And he didn't even get one of them!

"I-I need to get out of here and get more points, time's almost up and I haven't gotten a single one yet, what am I gonna do do?!" Izuku screamed to the skies as he ran his hands through his hair in despair, not caring that Saitama was still present.

"Hey dude, do me a favor put your hands in front of you as if you are going to clap, will ya?" Saitama asked of him as he approached him, the confused Izuku complied.

"Why? What are yo- **AIEEE**." Izuku screeched as he felt a stinging pain on the back of each of his hands, Saitama had clapped on them faster than he could've seen, leaving a red mark on each hand that stung really bad, he could swear he was seeing steam coming off his hands.

" **WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!*Sniff*"** Izuku demanded an answer as tears welled up on the corners of his eyes as he put his hands underneath his armpits.

"I read somewhere that that helps whenever you are nervous, it's probably not true though, wouldn't know myself." Saitama said while shrugging, it really stung at first, but now that he mentioned it Izuku didn't feel as nervous as he did before, he was a little bit angry but not nervous anymore. "Did it work?"

"Yes, I think it did…" Izuku said as he looked at the back of his hands.

"Glad to hear that, anyways I'll go on my way now, and don't sweat it, if you do happen to be short on points I'll just say that you helped me with those things and you'll be good… I think." Saitama said as he turned around, and just like before he disappeared.

"Wai- oh, forgot to ask him again…" Izuku reached out but it was too late he was already long gone, he wanted to ask him how his quirk worked, but lost his opportunity, back when he met him he told him he didn't have one, as if it was possible to do the things he did without one…

And then Izuku ran on the opposite direction he was facing, determined to get as many points as he could no matter what he had to do, All Might had put his trust on him he'd be damned if he let him down in any way.

While all of these events unfolded, Aoyama Yuga was squatting while clutching his stomach and shaking, as if he had eaten something he shouldn't have before coming here.

' _Dam, should've run instead of using my laser to escape for so long, owwwie.'_ Aoyama regretted having used his quirk continuously for so long to get away from that bald-headed freak, he didn't even follow him, so it was all just waster effort, and now he had a real bad stomach ache.

"N-no time for regrets now! I need more poi-. **Oof!** "Aoyama said to himself as he slowly rose up, but bumped his head with something soft and fell backwards on his posterior, when he looked up with what he had bumped his blood ran cold.

"Hey are you okay? You are not injured, are you?" Saitama asked the kid in front of him as he recognized him as the guy from earlier that had stolen Izuku's point.

' _Damn, damn, damn! He did follow me after all, but I didn't do anything wrong! There aren't rules against using others as distractions! Just leave me alone please!'_ Aoyama thought desperately as he pursed his lips into a wobbly smile and felt as his face and back got damp from cold sweat, he wasn't in any state to use his quirk right now, so he couldn't scare him off, nor could he run away, all he could do was hope that the guy didn't hold any ill intentions towards him.

"Oi, dude you're worrying me, if you are hurt just tell me and I can carry you to-." Saitama said as he pointed to the directions he thought was the exit, but stopped talking as a massive shadow loomed over them as their surroundings shook violently.

Both Saitama and Aoyama looked up to find out what was blocking out the sun, and when they saw it their blood ran cold, well, Aoyama's did.

It was a gigantic robot whose height stood well above any of the buildings in the area, obviously being the infamous obstacle villain, they heard of during the exam orientation.

But it seemed as if it hadn't seen them yet, in fact, it was looking opposite way they were, right behind him, and with good reason, as the vast majority of the examinees were over in that direction, and soon started to scurry away from the metal behemoth.

"Uh, I haven't seen that one yet." Saitama said as he looked up to the gargantuan robot.

"A-Are you crazy?! We've gotta get out of here before that thing realizes that we're here… Nggghh" Aoyama told Saitama as he gripped his pants while trying to stand up to no avail, if that thing noticed him he would become French toast.

"Need help? Here, let me give you a hand." Saitama said as he crouched and placed Aoyama's arm around the back of his neck supporting him as he stood up, he initially thought of carrying him but he'd either need to carry him like luggage, which could mean that his current state would worsen if he was truly injured, or carry him bridal style, which Saitama didn't want to, and so he started walking towards the exit, by walking towards the giant robot.

"W-wait, you can't possibly be thinking of just strolling underneath that thing… right? H-Hey! Stop, l-let's go aroun- STOP YOU MORON!" Aoyama wailed as he desperately tried to pull Saitama while convincing him to go around, however this only irritated him since Aoyama was screaming right next to his ear.

"OKAY! OKAY! I get it, stop shouting already!" Saitama forcefully screamed back as he finally lost his patience, and then let go of Aoyama, who landed on his rump on the ground. "I'll just go take care of that guy, stay there." Was everything that Saitama had said while rubbing the inside of the ear Aoyama was shouting in with his pinky finger.

Then Saitama turned around towards the massive robot and started walking towards it, at first Aoyama thought that he was just going to abandon him to his luck, but then he realized what he had just said.

"W-WAIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN POSSIBLY TAKE THAT THING DOWN! C-COME BACK, L-LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Aoyama pleaded Saitama, however he didn't listen and kept on walking.

Aoyama just stared in terror as he thought that the guy had lost all reason, he didn't want any of this, its true, he had been stealing points from other participants, but that didn't mean that he was evil right? All he wanted was to pass the exam and prove everyone that had told him that becoming a hero would be pointless, he didn't want any of this, he didn't want to die and neither did he want to see anyone die, all he wanted was to prove those people wrong.

Saitama was then looking up at the robot, and Aoyama was too busy lamenting himself, so naturally neither of them noticed that someone else was running in the opposite direction everyone else was, and then the absolute madman jumped up, speeding towards what would be considered the head of the robot.

Oblivious to this then jumped up as well, and when he was milliseconds away to get in punching range, the robot suddenly titled back, as if it had received a powerful blow on its front.

Saitama quickly reacted to this, and delivered an uppercut before his head smashed itself against the back of the robot, not that it would've hurt him either way, but because of this he gave it and uppercut instead of a regular punch like he intended, and thus the colossal robot was sent flying to the sky behind Saitama.

"Uh, hope that doesn't land on anyone's house." Saitama muttered to himself as he looked back to where the robot had flown off to.

"S-Saitama?!" He heard someone call out his name, which was weird given the fact that he was so high up in the air, when turned his head around to look in front of him, his gaze met with the Izuku kid from before.

"Oh, uh, hi dude." Saitama casually said as he lowered his fist, and crossed his arms, completely calm about the fact that they were both momentarily floating.

"Oh wait, your arm looks pretty fu-." Saitama attempted to point out Izuku's fucked up arm, however gravity didn't have the courtesy to let him finish and decided it was high time for him to come down, and he soon got out of hearing range before he could finish his sentence.

And soon Saitama reached the ground, burying himself up to the knees on the concrete ground, he didn't really seem to mind though as he easily freed himself by stepping out.

"Oh, right that guy." Saitama said to himself as he walked back, where he had left what's-his-name.

"Hey dude, we should-… What?" Saitama said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, but then saw that Aoyama hadn't moved, but he simply was looking at him, with his usual smile and calm demeanor, which Saitama found to be a little creepy.

"Hmm~? Something the matter, mon ami?" Aoyama asked Saitama nonchalantly, he didn't really get it, just a short while ago, he was freaking out and being annoying as hell, but now he was rather calm, a little creepy, but calm.

"Uuuuh, are you feeling better now?" Saitama asked as he felt a single bed of sweat rolling down his temple.

"Uh, why yes, now that you mention it, it seems that I'm back in good health, it would seem that I had passed out from the pain and had a rather weird hallucination, how shameful." Aoyama said as he stood up and dusted off the dirt from his clothing.

"Hallucination? Really? Then we really should go to the infirmary or something, you may have hit your head or-." Aoyama cut off Saitama by holding up his open hand.

"Do not fret, it was but a small stomach ache, it usually happens when I over use my quirk, leaving that aside, I thank you for taking care of me, by the way, my name is-." Aoyama was about to introduce himself when he got interrupted by a slapping sound, bot him and Saitama looked back to the origin of the sound and saw that a girl had slapped Izuku mere moments before he reached the ground and was now floating.

"R-Release." The girl shakily said as she pressed the finger tips of her fingers of both of her hands together, causing Izuku to stop floating and fall to the ground, she then collapsed on top of the robot wreck that she was on, and quickly covered her mouth, before proceeding to so graciously throw up.

' _I-I'm alive…'_ Izuku said to himself as he weakly raised his head to look at the girl. _'No, I'm saved because she saved me… Is she all right?'_.

" _Thanks."_ Izuku whispered his thanks to the girl as he slammed his hand on the ground and started to drag himself through the ground.

"If I can just get one point, maybe I'll…" Izuku said as he dragged himself forward in hopes that he'd find at least a robot worth one point, but his hopes and dreams were shattered.

" **TIME'S UP!"** The instructor exclaimed as an alarm was played throughout the area, marking the end of the practical exam.

Izuku, unable to process these news, collapsed unconscious as he wept.

"Hey, dude, are you ok?" Saitama said as he poked the unresponding Izuku, he was still breathing, that was a relief, but when Saitama had gotten close to him, it turned out that his legs were as damaged as his right arm.

When Saitama had met Izuku up there, he imagined that only his arm was in that condition, he didn't know that his legs were busted as well, and thus unable to land safely, if he had known he would've caught him before anything ugly happened, thankfully the girl did save him.

"O-oi, what is that kid...?" One of the people that had previously ran away from the robot came back after they saw the breath-taking event in which the robot had been sent flying away.

"D-did he really sent that thing flying? There's that happened… right?"

"That kid isn't human."

"If he is that amazing, then whatever happened to him for him to be all jumpy?"

"Maybe he was just pretending to throw us off?"

"But it doesn't seem that the kid gained anything from that…"

Those were some of the things that the surrounding crowd were saying, apparently everyone thought that Izuku had been the one to send that zero-point robot into the stratosphere.

"Good work everyone!" An old lady's voice rang forth.

"Good work, good work, here have some gummy bears." The old lady said as she walked towards Izuku while reaching inside one of the pockets of her white coat and then reaching out towards Saitama.

"These are M&M's, grandma…" Saitama told the old lady as he inspected what he received from her, but didn't really care as he ate them anyways.

"Yes, yes." She apparently didn't pay any heed to what he had told her.

"That mademoiselle is the back bone of the U.A." Aoyama informed the crowd, which was ignorant of who the old lady was.

"My, my, your own quirk hurt you this bad?" The old lady said to no one in particular as she stood before the injured Izuku, and just stared at him for a couple of seconds with a worried face, as if she was pondering something, then her lips puckered and extended in a cartoonish matter before planting a kiss on Izuku's head.

"That's disturbing." Saitama said as he munched on the M&M's.

"What the hell was that?!"

"U.A high's licensed school nurse, the youthful heroine, Recovery Girl!" Aoyama said.

"Her quirk is the super activation of the healing ability in the human body, it is basically thanks to her that the U.A can have exams like this."

"Let's wrap this up! Is anyone else injured?" Recovery Girl asked the crowd, as a few of them stepped forward with cuts and bruises.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't have a single point, dude?" Saitama asked Izuku as he looked down on him, while Midoriya unconscious body whimpered in response.

 **One week later.**

Both Saitama and Yu laid on the couch while watching T.V, Saitama was upside down with his legs above the backrest, while Yu leaned her back against the armrest.

"Hey, you want Ice cream?" Yu asked Saitama while not taking her gaze away from the T.V screen.

"Mmhm." Saitama replied.

"Then go get some, and get me one too." She told him, Saitama didn't respond and there was silence for several seconds.

"Come ooooon." She kept on pestering him as she pushed him back and forth with her foot.

"Go get it yourself." Saitama replied.

"Uggh, fine but I won't get you one." She said as she reluctantly rose up from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen.

While Saitama laid on the couch he started to think about the entrance exam that he had from one week ago, they hadn't sent him any kind of information regarding the results or anything like that, maybe it was just that they had a lot of students, so they were taking a while to get all the results in order? Well, even if it turned out that he didn't pass it really didn't bother him, all he had to do was get in another institution that gave people hero licenses… right?

"Hey Yu, has that high school gotten in contact with you?" Saitama asked Yu.

"Imh fnhdt kmow. (I don't know.)" She replied from the kitchen, probably with a popsicle in her mouth.

"They are supposed to let you know via mail… Hmmh?" She replied more clearly now.

Saitama hummed to himself in realization, wouldn't it be better to send the results via e-mail?

Suddenly Saitama heard thumping, as if someone was running from the kitchen to the living room, and Yu came in to view as she slid into the room while holding a letter of some sorts in one hand and a blue ice cream popsicle in her mouth, she waited for friction to stop her sliding and then ran behind the sofa before grabbing his legs and flipping him off from it.

"What's the deal with you?" Saitama asked her, clearly irritated, however Yu didn't pay it any mind and held the letter in front of his face.

"Ihts hwew! (It's here!)" Yu exclaimed with the popsicle muffling her voice, the card was quite plain, but it had a red seal with the letters U and A and it had written 'U.A High School' on the bottom left.

"Oooh." Saitama said as he reached out to grab the letter and analyzed it.

"Weww, wffht far yew wfhfing fwoh? (Well, what are you waiting for?)" Yu asked him.

"Don't speak with you mouth full, I can't understand anything."

" ***POP*** I said, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Yu repeated herself once more.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Saitama told her as he stood up and walked to the stairs with the intent of going to the privacy of his room to check the contents of the letter.

"What?! Where are you going?" She asked him, as she stepped in front of him right in front the stairs.

"To my room…?" Saitama replied, but Yu wouldn't have any of that.

"Nuh uh, I want to see the results too mister!" She said as she wrapped her arm under his arms, scooping him up like a cat and dragged him back to the sofa before plopping down on it.

"Let me go." Saitama with a straight face.

"No, now open it up, hurry."

"Let me go or I'll go to my room." He said once more, this time giving her a serious look.

She knew that if he wanted he could get out of her grasp, go upstairs and lock the door before she realized that he had left, so she had no other choice but to comply if she wanted to see what U.A had to say about him.

"Arggh, fine, be like that… _buzzkill_." Yu groaned as she complied and let Saitama slip out of her embrace, and then he just sat there, looking at the letter, when she was about to stop with the suspense already and open it he brought his hand forth, as he attempted to slowly peel the seal off.

"Arggh you are so slow! Give me here!" She finally lost her patience and attempted to snatch the letter away.

"No, stop it! You're gonna break it!" He said as he didn't let go of it and eventually, the paper enveloping the letter tore, as a metallic disk which resembled a hockey disk fell to the ground.

"Uh? What's this?" Saitama asked as he picked the disk up and examined it.

"Oh, I think that's a hologram disk, it plays when you press both buttons on the sides and put it down on an even surface, still, why would they send something like that? They usually just send letters…" Yu explained Saitama as she grabbed the disk from his hands, and placed it onto the coffee table in front of the sofa, pressing both buttons as she let go of it.

And almost immediately a hologram came to life, a small rat looking man on a suit stood before what looked to be the setting of one of those competition shows.

" **Hello, Saitama-kun!"** The little ratman's waved in the projection.

"Wait, what the hell is that thing... Wait is he wearing Timbs?" Was the only answered this got from Saitama, which promptly earned a scolding from Yu.

"Saitama! That's the principal of U.A!"

"Oh… So?" Saitama asked her what the big deal was.

"What do you mean so?! I've never heard of the principal sending out a recording of him greeting someone, something must've happen!" Yu retorted, by that she meant that Saitama must've done something note worthy for him to get noticed by the principal in the entrance exam.

" **Well, you might be wondering who I am…"** The little rat man continued as if the recording itself was waiting for them to finish talking before continuing.

" **I'm both a Hero and the current principal of U.A High School, people often call me Mr. Principal, but you can call me 'Nezu' if you wish."** The ratman, now known as Nezu, introduced himself.

" **Well to start off we usually don't send introductory projections to all of the students, however, as you might suspect by now, you are a special case."** Nezu said, as he moved both of his hands behind him.

" **Well, in regard to your entrance exam results, I actually have two news to give you, the first one being that, by all intents and purposes, you completely failed the written exam."** Nezu informed him while the screen behind him displayed the answer sheet from said exam.

" **I mean, in my years I have seen people that have are smarter in some areas than others, but man, you didn't really take the exam seriously anyways, did you? Hahahaha."** Nezu laughed as he shook his head while taking out a piece of paper from his back pocket.

" **I mean, just look at this question 'You are at the amusement park waiting to get on the roller coaster, then a villain suddenly attacks the grounds, there is an old lady right next to you, what is your plan of action?' and your answer was, 'punch the villain and then ask the old lady why is she waiting to get on a roller coaster.' Hahahaha."** It seemed like Nezu was having the time of his life while holding back tears.

" **And then-And then the next one 'How do you deal with a villain with a size increasing quirk, or a flying quirk?' and your answer was 'Jump and then punch them.' HAHAHAHA."** Nezu broke out in more laughter as he let go of the paper and placed his hands on his knees to support himself.

" **Hahaha, ahhhh, sorry, that was unprofessional of me, we didn't send you this message to make fun of you or anything, but if I was you I wouldn't let my parents know the results, *AHEM* now onto the other news."** After Nezu had said this Saitama sneaked a peek at Yu, who was awfully quiet, and she was just staring at the projection, she didn't have any trace of emotion on her face as she coldly stared at it, was she mad?

" **You could consider these good news, of some sort, the truth is that you broke the record of points in the practical exam! Hurray!"** Nezu exclaimed as he threw his arms to the side throwing confetti that he got from god knows where. **"That is actually quite a feat, considering that the previous record was set by All Might back when he took the practical test! And the second highest was set by Endeavor!"**

After Nezu said this, he felt Yu slightly shift next to him, he didn't know who those people were, but they sound kind of important.

" **Not only did you break the record, you curb stomped it** , **almost three times the previous record, you even took out the Mk. ll robots that we use for the third years! At the end you obtained 397 points including 60 rescue points!"** Nezu exclaimed in delight, once more he felt Yu shift next to him, when he looked at her she wasn't in the sour mood she used to be, but now she rather smug smile on her face.

" **So, you may be wondering 'But Nezu, you said that I failed the practical exam didn't you? Why tell me all this? Well, first watch this clip we totally didn't take of you in secret without your consent!"** Nezu said as he turned around and pointed to the screen behind him.

In the clip that was being showed on screen, Saitama entered a room while a brown-haired girl left.

"Uh, excuse me, are you the guy that told us about the exam and what not?" Saitama asked as he chewed on gum, receiving confirmation from Present Mic.

"Well, you see, there's this one kid, green hair and freckles, his name is Izuku I think." Saitama said as he held his chin while looking to the left, wondering if he got the name right.

"Anyways, I think he didn't get any points, so could you like, give him half of mine or something?" Saitama said as he made a bubble with his gum which then popped.

"WHAT?!" Yu suddenly screeched making Saitama slightly recoil from the sudden outburst.

"What happened?" Saitama asked as he looked at Yu, but before she could say anything, Saitama got his answer in the recording.

"Uh, another one? That kid sure has some friends, well don't worry about it, you can't give any points to anyone, but he won't need the either way." Present Mic explained Saitama in the recording.

"Sooo, does that mean he passed?"

"Heh, sure thing kiddo." Present Mic said as he placed a hand on Saitama's smooth head.

"Don't touch my head." Saitama said as he gripped Present Mic's wrist with enough force to make him yelp, fortunately the clip ended moments after Present Mic did so.

" **You see, in U.A we don't value intelligence and strength alone, we also value morals and the power of will of out students, it is common sense to keep track of one's points during the practical test, so for you to be willing to throw away half of your points, compromising your place in U.A, for a friend in need is what a hero would do!"** Nezu exclaimed, totally oblivious to the fact that Saitama had no idea of how many points he had at the time.

" **That, coupled to the fact that you stopped your robot-killing rampage to help a fellow examinee in need, is what I consider worthy of making your lackluster result in the written exam overlooked, young Saitama, allow me to be the first to welcome you to U.A, your hero academia!"** Nezu shouted to the skies as he reached behind him and threw confetti around while shouting 'Hurray!' and repeated the process several times.

" **Ahhh, I'm beat, cameraman, be a pal and clean the confetti up, will you? All Might is up next, see ya!"** Nezu said as he jumped off the stage, earning a groan of what apparently was said cameraman, and then the projection ended.

For several seconds, Saitama and Yu sat in silence.

"So, that's that I guess, I'm in." Saitama said as he turned to look at Yu.

"You said that the written exam had been a slice of cake." Yu coldly replied.

"Well, yeah it was, but what matters is that I passed at the end, right?" Saitama retorted as he shrugged.

"Saitama, you BARELY passed, if it wasn't because you impressed the principal, you would've failed!" Yu told him as she threw one of the cushions from the sofa at him. "Did you even pay attention to anything I taught you? The worst part is that damn ra-… principal was making fun of you because of it!"

"Well, there's no helping it, what's done is done, speaking of cake, didn't you say that you'd get me a cake if I passed?" Saitama asked her, trying to avoid the topic.

"Don't you try to change the subject, you might think that it's no big deal, but tell me, what will you do once you are in? Fail all the classes?" Yu told him while crossing her arms while trying her best to sound like a parent trying to drill some sense into that head of his. **"*SIGH*** And I said we'd be _making_ one, not _buying_ , so come on, we gotta buy some stuff." She said as she grabbed the car keys from the kitchen counter and walked towards the exit.

"Come on, it can't be THAT bad." Saitama said as he followed her out of the house, closing the entrance door behind him.

"Famous last words, Saitama." She answered as she got into the car.

"No famous last words are things like 'I won't die, promise' or 'I'll hold them back for as long as I can' or maybe 'I'll be back.'" Saitama said as he closed the car door on his side.

"Either way don't think that you got off the hook, you'll have to study extra hard from now on, or I'll take those headphones away from you." Yu said as she backed out of the drive way and into the street.

"What am I, six? Whatever, _mom."_ Saitama retorted as he stared out of the window, adding emphasis on the last bit, obviously mocking her.

"That's how it is, _son._ " She came back at him.

Saitama didn't say anything in return, and just stared out of the window and into the sky, staring at the fluffy clouds as they were effortlessly moved across the heavens with the gentle currents of wind, he didn't know for certain what would happen once the first day of school came, but he at least hoped that he wouldn't get bored out of his mind like he got back in his teen years.

* * *

 _ **What if…**_

 _ **Yu had all the ingredients she needed already?**_

"Well, there's no helping it, what's done is done, speaking of cake, didn't you say that you'd get me a cake if I passed?" Saitama asked her, trying to avoid the topic.

"Don't you try to change the subject, you might think that it's no big deal, but tell me, what will you do once you are in? Fail all the classes?" Yu told him while crossing her arms while trying her best to sound like a parent trying to drill some sense into that head of his. "*SIGH* And I said we'd be making one, not buying." She sighed as she uncrossed her arms, looking at Saitama once more, running her eyes up and down of him with a stern look on her face.

"Anyways, I did buy a cake for the tiny possibility that you might've failed the exam, but it's only a slice, so we'll make a proper one soon, you can eat it if you want to." She said as she pulled out a slice of cake in a plate from the fridge, with a single cherry on top.

"Uh, thanks? I guess…" Saitama thanked her, but didn't really know how to feel about the fact that Yu had thought that he didn't had what it took to get through that exam, but decided to ignore it after all as munched on the cherry, flicking the stem into the garbage bin.

"Go eat it at your room, I'm just going to get everything ready." She said as she pulled out some pots and cooking utensils from the cabinets.

Saitama complied and went upstairs as the brought a piece of cake to his mouth and devoured it.

After Saitama got out of sight, Yu then went to the front door and locked all three locks on it, then she proceeded to close all curtains on the first floor, and then approached the bookcase in the living room, right next to the T.V, stood on her tip toes and withdrew a green covered book, it actually seemed pretty worn, but upon closer inspection one could see a bulge in between pages, it was a camera that Kamui had ordered her to install to supervise the behavior of the kid, at first she just thought that he was a perv and was using Saitama as an excuse to peep on her, he wanted to place cams all over the house after all, so naturally, she objected, and after a long and tiring discussion they came to the agreement of installing only one camera, in the living room of course.

And so she opened the book, took the small spy cam and pressed a red button it had on the side, turning it completely off.

After that she went to her own room and shut the door behind her and spent several minutes inside, before she came stark naked, with the exception of three pasties, two covering the sensitive nubs on her mammaries and one in her nether regions, she was also holding a bottle of liquid chocolate.

As to why there was a bottle of chocolate in her room and not in the kitchen is beyond of the mortal comprehension of the author.

And thus, she went to Saitama's room and stopped right in front of the shut door, she could faintly hear the sound of a fan on the other side, she took a couple of breaths to calm herself for what was to come, she was the eldest of the two of them and she needed to guide him through, and so she opened the door and let herself in.

That night, Yu spent all night teaching Saitama the ways of how to make a creampie.

* * *

 **Heeyyyyyyy guys, sorry for the long ass wait, It's just that I had been a little bit busy with some stuff irl, mostly college, but the good news is that there's only 2 weeks left of this term, and I'll get a 2 month break more or less, and hopefully I'll be able to update consistently during that time.**

 **Now, some of you might think that I might do the same in the future, and that might be a possibility, but I won't drop this story never, I intend to finish it and I won't rush the ending either, even if it takes me more than a year to get to it, but enough of that.**

 **I'm actually kind of surprised at the amount of followers this has gained with only 2 chapters out, also taking into account that I took almost 2 months to update this, I'm also grateful at all the feedback I get from you guys, I read every single review, so if you haven't but want to, go ahead and leave a review.**

 **Now, on the while that I had spent writing this chapter, I came up with some interesting ideas, both for OPM fanfic and crossovers, now I know, I know, if I'm struggling a little bit with updating this, how will I be able to update two stories at the same time? I won't, so I'll just wait until I finish this one or until I feel comfortable with my schedule and then I'll try to write another fanfic.**

 **On an entirely different subject, do any of you watch the streams of Yusuke Murata? He is the illustrator of the OPM manga, and that guy is a fucking madman, if Kishibe Rohan, then that'd be Murata, just now, as of December 3** **rd** **he finished drawing the next chapter, he started on November 10** **th** **I believe, roughly 23 days, and the guy drew 136 PAGES, other mangakas struggle to do 2 or 3 pages a day and this fucking madman is releasing a deadass volume as a chapter, some would first put down a detailed drawing with pencil, and then start inking, but not papa Murata, he just puts down a bare bones sketch, and then starts inking, and some of you people might say** _ **"Oh well, but most of the pages will be gif material, like when Saitama met Sonic, right?"**_ **Well: watch?v=GXtHd25RyV4**

 **Seriously, everyone was saying that he wouldn't meet the deadline, but he fucking did it, there is no way this guy is a mere mortal. He also made a gif of Genos, seriously this guy should just animate S2:**

 **.jp/public/original/13932016480029200090-7760662257c522fab044d1ae3af7a464**

 **Sorry for the stale memes at the disclaimer btw, I put them there like 20 days ago, and should change them, but I don't feel like doing that.**

 **If anyone is willing to give me a hand with beta reading or proof reading, give me a shout through PMs, I will now stop boosting the word count.**


End file.
